L'Héritier de l'empereur
by Sungirl1
Summary: CHAPITRE 13 ONLINE! Fic écrite par Sungirl et KayG!
1. Mégan

[N/A] Salut à vous tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic, sur digimon. Mais cette fois je ne suis pas toute seule. Une amie a voulu se joindre à moi pour écrire cette fic qui s'intitule « L'héritier de l'empereur ». Cette fic est écrite par Kay g et Sungirl.  
  
Vous pouvez nous écrire aux adresses suivantes : Sungirl: Michel.Margueritte@wanadoo.fr Kay g: kayg_4life@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos de Mégan, d'Ewilan, de Rayann et de l'empereur nous appartiennent, alors pas touche! Bien sur les autres sont aux producteurs de Digimon Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 1: Mégan  
  
- Chers Digimon, aujourd'hui est un jour important: La venue de notre nouvel empereur. Après la défaite de ce misérable Ken qui a décidé de rejoindre ces maudits digisauveurs, nous en avons finalement trouvé un, celui que nous cherchons. Avec de la persévérance, nous avons réussi à obtenir nos besoins. Je vous demande de chérir ce moment si important pour l'histoire des Digimon, prononça un digimon complètement couvert de tissus blanc très sale et qu'on ne voyait que les yeux.  
  
- Momimon, tu as tout à fait raison. Prenons un instant pour penser à nos futures victoires et aux misérables défaites de nos imbéciles de digisauveurs. Dans le passé, notre ancien empereur s'est fait manipulé et le pire c'est qu'il a cédé. Maintenant c'est terminé. Je suis ici. Je suis le nouvel empereur de ce DIGIMONDE et PERSONNE oh non PERSONNE ne pourra m'arrêter ou me distraire car je saurai m'en occuper. PERSONNE ne pourra nous arrêter car ENSEMBLE NOUS SERONS FORT. MES AMIS, C'EST ICI QUE L'AVENTURE COMMENCE! Débarrassons-nous de ces digisauveurs et de leur semblable!!!! Dit un jeune garçon à peu près âgé de 15 ans qui dans ses yeux, tout ce qu'on voyait n'était que de la colère et mépris.  
  
Tous les digimon se mirent à crier des "ouais vive l'empereur" mais tout ce que celui-ci dit:  
  
- Dorénavant, vous m'appellerez Maître. . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mégan Ishitaro  
  
Oh non! La rentrée scolaire!! Il faut que je me dépêche! Ah il n'est que 7h15 a.m. Ne panique pas Meg tout va bien. Comme je viens de le dire, je m'appelle Megan Ishitaro mais pour les amis, c'est Meg. Je viens de m'installer il y a une semaine de cela ici à Tokyo. C'est une ville très charmante, les habitants sont très agréables. Je viens de la Russie d'où je suis née. J'adore cet endroit, évidemment mes racines sont de là bas. Ma mère, mon père, ma petite fatigante de sœur et moi avons quitté l'endroit car mes parents avaient décroché un nouvel emploi ici. Un emploi qu'il leur rapportait bien gros. Je fus très triste de quitter mon lieu de naissance mais ce qui m'a remonté le moral est que je verrai ma meilleure amie Ewilan Lyhn tout le temps car elle aussi a dû quitter l'Australie pour s'installer à Tokyo. En parlant d'elle, je dois la rejoindre à notre nouveau lycée: Odïaba. Bon parlons un peu de mon physique. J'ai les cheveux d'un bleu très éclatant et la peau bronzé (j'adore être exposée au soleil). J'ai les yeux bleus, c'est ma partie du corps préféré car ils sont très charmants. Je fais 1m65. J'adore manger mais je fais toujours attention à ma ligne, c'est très important. J'ai un caractère normal comme tous les autres. Je suis directe, je ne me laisse pas faire, si j'ai quelque chose à dire, je le dis. Je hais les gens qui font de la violence gratuite. J'aime plus ou moins l'école mais je dirais moins car je m'ennuie très souvent aux cours. Le seul que j'apprécie bien est la musique. Espérons qu'il y en aura! Je pratique l'art martial. J'adore ça car ça me permet de savoir me défendre et de me contrôler aussi car il faut savoir quand se battre. Mon rêve serait de sauver le monde car je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop de monde qui meurt et je voudrais bien arrêter ça. Disons que je voudrais être une super héros. Bon mais soyons réalistes. Bon assez parlé de moi, je dois mettre mon uniforme. Il est plutôt joli mais le vert ne me va pas très bien. Mais bon, je ne décide rien, je le mets un point c'est tout. Je me demande comment sont les élèves là bas. Sont-ils gentils? Y'a-t-il de beaux garçons? Ça je l'espère bien. Je sors de ma chambre et je descends en bas. Tout le monde est là, il ne manquait que moi pour commencer le petit déjeuner.  
  
- Bonjour maman, bonjour papa! Dis-je avec enthousiasme  
  
- Bonjour chérie, oh tu es superbe avec ton uniforme! Dit ma maman avec un gros sourire.  
  
- Ta mère a raison, il te va comme un gant, dit à son tour mon père.  
  
- Vous trouvez? Moi je trouve qu'il n'est pas joli sur moi. Je hais le vert.  
  
- Ouais tu as raison, ça ne te va vraiment pas bien, me dit Sophie Anne, ma misérable petite sœur en riant.  
  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé petite peste!  
  
- Mais non Megan il te va très bien je te dis. Tu n'y es pas habituée c'est tout. Tu veux que je te raccompagne à l'école?  
  
- Oh non ça va papa, je prendrai l'autobus. Je dois rejoindre Ewilan très bientôt donc je ne vais pas perdre de temps.  
  
- Eh bien assied-toi et mange.  
  
Je fis ce que mon père me demanda et je mangeai mon déjeuner délicieux. Après avoir pris 10 minutes de repas, j'allai me brosser les dents et je fus prête à partir.  
  
- Bonne rentrée scolaire et fais attention à toi chérie.  
  
- Mais oui maman, au revoir. Bonne rentrée à toi peste.  
  
- Bien sûre andouille.  
  
Je la regardai et lui fit une grimace. Je sortis de ma maison et je me rendis à mon nouveau collège retrouver Ewilan. Espérons que cette rentrée sera la plus normale possible... 


	2. Ewilan

Chapitre 2 : Ewilan  
  
Ewilan Lyhn  
  
- EWILAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!! TU M'ENERVES !!!!!  
  
Je m'appelle Ewilan Lynh, j'ai 15 ans et j'habite dans l'un des nombreux quartiers de Tokyo avec mes parents et mon grand frère. Je suis d'origine australienne, cela explique ma peau mate, mes cheveux châtains clairs, avec quelques mèches blondes. J'ai les yeux gris de mon grand-père et son caractère aussi, comme dit ma mère.  
  
- DEPECHE-TOI !! SINON ON SERA EN RETARD !!!  
  
Mon grand-frère, Rayann Lyhn. On se ressemble beaucoup, on a le même teint de cheveux, la même peau mate, mais il y a deux détails qui nous distinct. Il a les yeux de ma grand-mère, des yeux d'or. C'est vrai, mon frère à des yeux de félins. Il agit à peu près comme eux aussi, ce qui revient au 2nd détail. Le caractère. Il est très doux et protecteur envers moi, mais aussi très possessif cela lui a valu pas mal de problème. Mais il s'en ai toujours sorti. Mon frère est un peu la coqueluche de notre lycée. En fait il est très populaire, aussi populaire que Yamato Ishida et Taïchi Yagami. Je suis très contente pour lui, les gens disent que j'ai de la chance d'avoir un frère comme lui. C'est vrai, ils ont raison. Mais je n'aime pas leur façon d'agir. Il y a des filles qui font comme si j'étais leur meilleur amie alors que je les connais ni en noir, ni en blanc. C'est vrai que je ne me fais pas beaucoup remarquer. Je pense qu'on me trouve nunuche, peut-être que je me trompe. Il n'y a que Megan pour me rester fidèle. Megan est ma meilleur amie. Elle est si gentille, on se connaît depuis 3 ans. Avant je me sentais très seule, mon frère était au collège. Moi, je me retrouvais souvent seule à la maison. Quand on a un père diplomate et une mère chef d'une entreprise on est souvent très seule. On s'est toujours bien entendu Rayann et moi, même si on parlait rarement de choses importantes, c'est surtout quand on a quitté l'Australie que j'ai appris à le connaître. On est devenu aussi proche l'un de l'autre que peuvent l'être un frère et une sœur. Après j'ai rencontré Megan, on se connaissait déjà. Elle habitait en Russie tandis que moi en Australie. Je correspondais avec elle. Et puis notre famille à déménager au Japon, cela a été aussi son cas. Je ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi, j'étais trop contente de la voir.  
  
- EWILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!! ON EST EN RETARD !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Accompagnée par la voix mélodieuse de mon frère, je descendis à toute allure l'escalier pour débouler en bas.  
  
- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, marmonne t-il  
  
Je lui fait une grimace derrière son dos, plutôt immature hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve par fois ? Je lui lance un regard noir, ça lui cloue le bec.  
  
- Dépêche-toi, on est en retard, fis-je en lui clouant la porte au nez  
  
J'éclatai de rire en l'entendant grogner. Je couru vers l'arrêt de mon bus quand je vis les copains de mon frère arriver. Tout à coup, l'envie de voir Megan me rempli soudain. Je redoublai de vitesse pour atteindre mon bus. 


	3. La rentrée

Chapitre 3 :  
  
J'arrivai à ma destination: Le lycée Odiaba. Ce que c'était grand! De chaque côté du bâtiment, il y avait 2 grands édifices mais qui ressemblaient plus à 2 tours géantes. Au milieu de celles-ci se trouvait l'entrée principale. Il y avait des escaliers et dès qu'on y arrivait c'était marqué: Bienvenue à tous au Lycée Odiaba Il y avait des pancartes pour diriger les élèves en particulier les nouveaux comme moi qui justement je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je regardai les élèves qui serraient leurs amis dans leur bras, qui jasaient et moi je restai là à les regarder sans rien faire. J'étais perdue et je n'avais pas envie de déranger qui que ce soit.  
  
- Excuse-moi....  
  
Je poussai un cri violemment. Lorsque je me retournai, je vis un jeune  
garçon aux cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait au niveau du cou. Il avait le  
même uniforme que moi sauf qu'il était en pantalon (pour de vrai?). Je  
pris ma position comme dans les cours d'art martiaux pour éviter qu'il me  
fasse de mal mais celui-ci recula, apeuré.  
  
- Hé oh calme-toi je ne vais pas t'attaquer!  
- Oh je suis vraiment désolée mais tu m'as fait peur.  
  
- Non c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je suis arrivé vers  
toi sans t'avertir. Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide.  
- De l'aide? Moi? Oh ah ah ah mais non voyons qu'est-  
ce qui te fait croire ça?  
  
Ce qu'il était beau ce garçon!!  
  
- Tu es nouvelle?  
- Oui.  
- Tu es perdue?  
- Oui.  
- Bon eh bien tu as besoin d'aide. Ne le nie pas.  
- Très bien...en effet, je suis nouvelle et je suis  
venue seule.  
- Tu pratiques les arts martiaux, je me trompe?  
- Euh...oui comment le sais-tu?  
- Difficile de ne pas le remarquer.  
  
Je repensai à ma réaction de tout à l'heure.  
  
- Désolée à propos de ça. C'est un réflexe habituel. Je  
vais d'avoir améliorer ça.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Au faite, je m'appelle Yamato Ishida  
- Enchantée, moi c'est...  
- MEGAN!!!!!  
  
J'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller. Cette voix me disait quelque chose.  
Se pourrait-il que ce soit...  
  
- Non j'y crois pas EWILAN!!!  
  
Elle arriva vers moi et sauta dans mes bras. On se mit à danser, à crier  
et on ne passait pas inaperçu. Tout le monde nous regardait mais  
l'important était que Ewilan Lyhn et Megan Ishitaro étaient ensemble à  
nouveau.  
- Je n'en reviens pas enfin ensemble!!!! S'écria-t-  
elle tout en me tenant les mains en pleurant  
- On est dans un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller!!  
Dis-je en versant quelques larmes mais c'était des larmes de joie  
- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es arrivée?  
- Ça fait au moins une demi heure. J'avoue que je  
suis assez perdue mais je me retrouve bien puisque tu es là. Comment se  
fait-il que tu sois arrivée si tard que ça?  
- Oh tu sais bien, j'étais avec mon frère. Ses amis  
sont venus le chercher et j'avoue que j'ai été très lente ce matin.  
- Ah je vois.  
- Euh je ne voudrais pas interrompre vos  
retrouvailles mais...  
- Oh je suis vraiment navrée je t'avais oublié.  
- Je l'ai remarqué.  
- Ewilan je te présente Yamato Ishida, il me tenait compagnie. Et toi je te présente ma meilleure amie de toujours, Ewilan Lyhn.  
- Appelez-moi Matt. Salut Ewilan!  
- Salut beau mec!  
- Ewilan!!  
- Oh désolée.  
  
Il se mit à rire. Il était tellement beau quand il riait, son sourire lui allait si bien. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait??  
  
- Bon je vais y aller, j'ai des amis à retrouver. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Megan.  
  
Il me fit un clin d'œil que je ne pus éviter.  
  
À la prochaine les filles.  
  
Et il nous quitta en allant rejoindre une équipe de garçons qui  
l'attendaient.  
  
- Tu t'es déjà fait un petit d'ami pendant mon absence? Tu es très rapide!  
- Oh la ferme!  
  
On se mit à rire comme des folles.  
  
***************************************************  
  
- Donc trois d'entre eux se sont rencontrés.  
Parfait...il faut qu'ils se réunissent. Je lancerais bientôt mon signal de  
départ. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin....profitez-en bien  
pendant ce temps...AHAHAHAHAH  
- Maître avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?  
- Non Puppitmon, le seul besoin qu'il me faut n'est  
pas encore là. Préviens les autres, nous devons parler. 


	4. Rencontre interressante

[N/A] Salut à vous tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic, sur digimon. Mais cette fois je ne suis pas toute seule. Une amie a voulu se joindre à moi pour écrire cette fic qui s'intitule « L'héritier de l'empereur ». Cette fic est écrite par Kay g et Sungirl.  
  
Vous pouvez nous écrire aux adresses suivantes : Sungirl: Michel.Margueritte@wanadoo.fr Kay g: kayg_4life@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos de Mégan, d'Ewilan, de Rayann et de l'empereur nous appartiennent, alors pas touche! Bien sur les autres sont aux producteurs de Digimon. Bonne lecture!!  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
Mégan et moi, marchons vers le tableau d'affichage, au fond j'e suis inquiète, j'ai peur de ne pas être dans la même classe que mon amie. Mégan, elle, a la tête dans les nuages. Elle doit rêver de Matt, ce beau blond aux yeux bleus. Je poussai un soupir en prenant mon lecteur CD, j'adore écouter de la musique. Une masse d'élève affairée autour du tableau nous empêchait de voir correctement les feuilles imprimées.  
  
- Oh! C'est trop chiant!, on ne voit rien du tout, rouspéta Mégan  
  
Avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit, elle rentra dans le bloc d'élève. Après 5min je la revis rayonnante de joie. Je sentie mon cœur accéléré la cadence.  
  
- C'est trop génial on est dans la même classe, fit-elle  
  
Ses yeux brillaient de milles feux. Je sourie, soulagée de voir qu'on ne serait pas séparer.  
  
- Yamato et moi somme dans la même classe!!!  
  
La gifle! J'envoie mille chandelles, je lui lance un regard torve.  
  
- Mégan, je te rappelle que j'existe, fis-je scandalisée  
  
Elle sortit de son mutisme et me regarda de ses yeux azurs.  
  
- T'inquiète, toi aussi, tu es dans ma classe. . .  
  
- Dans notre classe tu veux dire, remarqua Matt  
  
Il avait suivit notre conversation du début à la fin, quel manque d'éducation! L'indignation devait se refléter dans mes yeux gris, car il rougit en baissant les yeux. Mégan me lança un regard noir. Du coup, ma colère fut décupler.  
  
- Je vous laisse, fis-je sèchement, je vais à la bibliothèque  
  
- Ewilan! Attend, s'écria mon amie  
  
Tient! Elle se réveille, mais j'accélère le pas et en 3 seconde elle ne me voit plus. Je me dirige bêtement dans les couloirs bondés. Quel rentrée gâchée !! Et c'est la faute de Mégan, elle m'a oublié, après avoir vu Yamato Ishida. Oh ! Comme je m'en veux, tant pis pour elle et tant pis pour moi. BANG !!!!!! Mes livres tombent à terre et je suis légèrement sonnée. Je marchais tellement vite que je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un sans faire exprès.  
  
- Excusez-moi, j'ai pas fait attention, lançais-je en ramassant mes livres  
  
- De rien, moi aussi j'étais dans la lune.  
  
Ces cheveux avaient la couleur du corbeau avec quelques mèches violettes, ses yeux étaient d'un vert éclatant. Il avait le profil aquilin. Extrêmement beau, quoi ! Le genre Yamato mais beaucoup plus ténébreux.  
  
- J'aurai peut-être du me présenter, je m'appelle Mikhaïl Iroshi, et toi ?  
  
- Ewilan Lynh  
  
- Ewilan ? Jolie prénom, bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que j'y aille.  
  
Tout en parlant, il s'était baissé pour prendre mes livres par terre. Il les rangea soigneusement et me les remit.  
  
- Ben, à bientôt, j'espère qu'on se reverra.  
  
- Moi aussi, murmurais-je pendant qu'il s'élançait vers les couloirs adjacents  
  
Finalement, je trouvai ma classe. Mégan était déjà installer, elle m'indiqua une table juste à coté d'elle. Matt était à trois rangée derrière elle, parlant avec un garçon qui avait des cheveux impossible à coiffer. Il me lança un sourire que je lui rendis.  
  
- Je suis désolée de t'avoir délaissée, commença Mégan avant même que je sois installée.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, fis-je. C'est oublié. Mais il faut que je raconte, j'ai fait une rencontre formidable et. . .  
  
Entre temps, notre professeur principal était arrivé et présenté. C'était un monsieur qui devait avoir la trentaine, un bel homme. Les cheveux châtain et le regard clair. La porte d'entré s'ouvrit légèrement et on pu voir entrer un garçons de 15/16 ans. Je le reconnu tout de suite : Mikhaïl . Il observa la classe et son regard s'éclaira quand il vit les collégiens.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! rêva Mégan  
  
- C'est vrai, admis-je en le quittant pas des yeux.  
  
Mégan le fixa puis me regarda, son regard passant l'un à l'autre.  
  
- Dit-moi Ewilan, t'aurais pas des choses à me dire par hasard ? demanda Mégan moqueuse  
  
Je rougit et elle eût un regard triomphal.  
  
- J'en étais sûre, chuchota Mégan. Tu m'expliqueras j'espère.  
  
- Pas de problème, fis-je en tournant la tête.  
  
Le professeur avait recommencé à parler. 


	5. Prof curieux

Chapitre 5 :  
  
- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, mon nom est Ivan mais appelez-moi M.Kaïda. Je serai votre professeur titulaire donc tout ce que vous ferez reviendra à moi. Les mauvais comportements, les travaux, enfin tout. Je n'irai pas à 2 à trois mouvements. Je ferai des cours de français donc vous me verrez tous les jours. Des questions?  
  
Personne ne leva la main.  
  
- Très bien donc voilà c'est tout. Aujourd'hui, ne sera pas un cours de français mais plutôt un cours de présentation. Il y a certains d'entre vous que je connais déjà comme exemple Yamato et Taïchi.  
  
Je me retournai vers ces derniers. On dirait bien qu'ils sont connus dans cet établissements. Je regardai Matt qui lui aussi me regarda. Il me sourit. J'en fis de même et me retournai.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as avec cette fille? Lui demanda son ami, Taïchi.  
  
- Rien pourquoi?  
  
- Matt, ne joue pas ça avec moi. Ça crève les yeux, elle te plaît. Elle est nouvelle, je ne l'avais jamais aperçue avant.  
  
- Ouais, elle s'appelle Mégan.  
  
- Vous avez déjà fait connaissance? Eh ben! Les choses vont vite.  
  
- Ferme-là Kamiya!  
  
- Le respect n'est sûrement pas quelque chose que vous connaissez bien messieurs Ishida et Kamiya.  
  
Tout le monde les regarda sauf Ewilan qui elle était perdue ou plutôt concentré sur quelque chose.  
  
- Désolé monsieur, on ne se mettra plus à parler.  
  
- Oui promis  
  
- Je l'espère bien. Bon continuez Mlle.  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, j'essayai de reprendre contact avec Ewilan qui était complètement ailleurs.  
  
- Ewilan? Ewilan???  
  
- Hein oui? Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?  
  
Je regardai de la direction dont elle ne lâchait pas d'un poils et je compris. Il s'agissait du beau Mikhaïl qui avait intégré la classe en dernier.  
  
- Oh eh bien, ce gars-là, il ne te laisse pas indifférente.  
  
- Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerais plus tard.  
  
- Mademoiselle? Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous dites de si intéressant à votre voisine à côté? Demanda le professeur qui se dirigea vers moi.  
  
- Moi? Euh rien qui puisse vous concerner.  
  
Toute la classe pouffa de rire.  
  
- Oh mais dîtes-moi, vous êtes nouvelle. Votre nom?  
  
- Ishitaro. Megan Ishitaro.  
  
- Vous venez de quel coin?  
  
- De la Russie monsieur.  
  
- Ah bon de la Russie? C'est très intéressant. Êtes-vous toujours aussi bavarde?  
  
- Cela dépend si j'ai des choses à dire. Comme par exemple à ma meilleure amie Ewilan.  
  
- D'accord je vois. Pourquoi avez-vous quitté la Russie?  
  
- Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à cette question?  
  
- Vous n'y êtes pas obligée.  
  
- Ça je le sais. L'interrogatoire est terminé?  
  
- Vous êtes tannée?  
  
- Oui je l'avoue.  
  
- Bien. Mais cessez de parler je vous en pris.  
  
Il me fit un sourire et marcha vers l'avant. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et je m'assis. Durant tout le long, je restai muette. Les autres se présentaient et il n'y avait que moi qui ne m'étais pas présentée. J'en avais quand même fait un extrait.  
  
- Mlle Ishitaro? À votre tour s'il vous plaît.  
  
- Ah bon? Je ne m'étais pas assez présentée il y a une trentaine de minutes?  
  
- Ce ne fut pas pareil. Allez venez en avant.  
  
Je me levai en grognant et je me dirigeai en avant de la classe. Salut tout le monde, je m'appelle Megan Ishitaro, je suis d'origine russe et je viens de m'installer au Japon. C'est tout, merci! J'allais retourner à ma place jusqu'à ce que. . .  
  
- J'ai une question! Dit Yamato qui pendant que je parlais me fixait  
  
- Il n'y a pas de question M.Ishida lors de....  
  
- Il s'agit de moi M. Kaïda donc il est normal que ce soit moi qui décide si je dois répondre aux questions qu'on me pose.  
  
- Est-ce vous qui prenez les commandes?  
  
- Et est-ce vous qui décidiez de ma vie privée?  
  
Les élèves de la classe poussèrent des soupirs d'admiration à la façon que je répondais au professeur.  
  
- Vous êtes très arrogante Mlle et vous devriez vite changer de comportement. Cela commence mal votre première journée. Nous ne tolérons pas ce genre de comportement. Vous êtes supposée le savoir.  
  
- Je ne suis pas arrogante, je suis franche. Alors vous allez le laisser poser sa question ou nous devrions passer toute la période à s'échanger des arguments?  
  
La classe se mit à rire. Ewilan me regarda et elle était complètement au bord des larmes. Je les faisais rire autant? C'était amusant.  
  
- SUFFIT! Bon, comme vous êtes nouvelle, je laisse passer pour aujourd'hui mais que ce soit clair: Plus d'arrogance envers les adultes. Je me fais bien comprendre?  
  
- Mais parfaitement M.Kaïda. Peut-il enfin poser sa question?  
  
- Hum....que vouliez-vous Ishida?  
  
- Euh...oui je voulais savoir, ça fait combien de temps que tu vis ici?  
  
- Ça fait 2 semaines, en faite, je suis née et j'ai vécu en Russie. Je suis une russe à 100%. Mais comme mes parents ont eu une promotion hors de notre pays natal, nous avons du quitter. Mais ces 2 semaines m'ont paru très bonnes et je crois que je vais m'y plaire beaucoup dans ce nouveau pays.  
  
- Ah. . . cool donc. . .  
  
La cloche interrompit Matt. Elle s'était mise à sonner. Les élèves allèrent se lever mais le professeur fit signe de rester assis.  
  
- Bon, notre première rencontre s'est bien déroulée. Je sens que vous serez un très bon groupe. Pour demain, je vous distinguerai vos places qui sont déjà formées. Bonne journée!  
  
Nous sortîmes tous de la classe. J'attendis Ewilan dehors.  
  
- Eh bien! Tu as donné tout un show dans la classe!  
  
- Mais tu as vu la façon qu'il veut absolument tout savoir de moi? Il est peut-être mon professeur mais il n'est pas obligé de tout savoir. Quel curieux!  
  
- En tout cas, tu m'as bien fait rire. Je n'oublierai pas cette première journée.  
  
Nous nous mirent à rire. 


	6. Vision

**_Chapitre 6:_**

_Je n'oublierai jamais cette journée. Il s'est passé tellement de chose. C'était trop cool ! Ma bonne humeur doit se refléter sur mon visage car . . ._

- J'ai pas pu me retenir, _intervint ma meilleur amie._ C'était trop dur pour moi, ce prof est un curieux de première classe.

_Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix. Je la regardai en face.  
_  
- Dit toi bien Mégan, qu'il n'a eu ce qu'il méritait. Pourtant, il te regardait d'un sale œil.

- Tu vois ! Mais ce n'était pas seulement moi, qu'il regardait, lança Mégan

_Je l'ai regardé, surprise._

- Il te regardait toi aussi d'un sale œil, mais différemment.

- Tu deviens parano ma parole ?

- Si, c'est vrai ! Mais tu étais trop occupé à regarder le beau Mikhaïl pour le voir d'un peu plus près.

_Je rougis violemment. Mégan était vraiment trop perspicace, c'était un truc que je n'arivais jamais à cerner chez elle.  
_  
- En passant, _fit-elle avec plus d'entrain._ Tu m'as pas raconter THE rencontre.

_Je lui fis un récit détaillé de ma rencontre avec Mikhaïl. J'étais assez gêner parce que Mégan me regardait souvent avec des yeux goguenards au fur et à mesure que je poursuivait dans mon récit. _

-BEn tu vois il ne faut jamais désespérer, l'amour est tout l'amour est rien. . ._soupira Mégan_. Bon c'est pas tout ma poule, mais il faut qu'on aille en cours.

- C'est quoi le prochain ? _demandais-je_

- Informatique.

- Ce sera facile, _fis-je avec entrain._

- Parle pour toi, je vais utilisé le plan MNSPUO. Mégan ne sait pas utilisé un ordinateur. « Oh ! Mince, je n'ai aucune idée comment marche cet engin. » Matt se pointe : « Je peux t'aider si tu veux. . . » Et tu connais déjà la suite.

_Tout en dévoilant son plan, elle papillonnait des yeux en affichant des mines idiotes. Sacrée Mégan c'est une vrai comédienne, n'empèche elle doit vraiment aimer notre fameux Yamato._

- Mégan, tu sais très bien utilisé un ordinateur, _fis-je en regardant les tables._

- Mais tu es plus forte que moi, beaucoup plus forte même, _répliqua t-elle d'un ton sérieux._

_Mes joues virèrent aux roses. Mégan me regardait en dessous. Finalement nous nous installèrent côte à côte. Les ordinateurs étaient déjà allumés. En posant ma main sur la souris, une onde électrique s'empara de mon corps.  
_

_**Ils sont là, un groupe d'adolescents qui devaient tous avoir plus ou moins le même âge dans un monde inconnu. . . Des monstres. . . Une destinée liée à la leur. **_

- Ewilan, est-ce que ça va?

_J'ouvrai les yeux pour rencontrer ceux inquiets de Mégan et du prof. L'une était bouleversée, l'autre au bord de la panique.  
_  
- Elle a peut-être quelque chose de grave ou de contagieux? Appeler les pompiers, le SAMU. . . Ma maman!

- Mr Fujiyama reprenez-vous, tempéra Mégan. Ella a sûrement fait un malaise ou eu un coup de pompe.

- C'est vrai, c'est entrain de passer, répliquais-je. Je peux rester en cours vous savez.

- On ne sait jamais. . . Euh. . . Iroshi, accompagné là à l'infirmerie.

_Mégan me lança un clin d'œil malicieux, mes joues s'empourprèrent instantanément. Mikhaïl me prit la main et j'eu un instant de gène à ce contact._

- Est-ce que ça va? _Me demanda t-il lorsque nous quittâmes l'infirmerie._

_L'infirmière ne m'avait pas ménager. Je déteste les infirmières. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous avions dépassé la salle de cours._

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eu peur quand tu es tombée, _murmura t-il_

_Nous nous arrêtâmes devant mon casier, il n'y avait pas un chat dans les couloirs._

- Merci, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi? _Demandais-je surprise_

_En vérité mon cœur battait la chamade. Ses joues avaient viré au rouge, a un moment nous fumes très embarrassés. La cloche sonna et il se réveilla soudainement, il me salua une dernière fois et partit.  
_  
- Alors c'était comment ?

_La voix de Mégan me fit redescendre sur terre._

- Nul

- Pourtant, il a l'air de t'aimer bien. Il paraissait inquiet quand tu étais dans les vaps. Au fait que s'est-il passé ?

_Nous sortîmes du lycée, les cours étaient bel et bien fini pour nous. En même temps que nous marchions, je lui racontais ma vision. L'air frais me faisait du bien.  
_

- C'est dingue ! Peut-être que tout ça est dû à ton imagination débordante ? _fit-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel_

- Peut-être que tu as raison, _murmurais-je en la regardant._ Mais c'était comme si je les connaissais et puis ils étaient accompagnés par des animaux. . .enfin je ne sais plus c'était tellement flou et c'est passé si vite.

_Je levai la tête et vit que nous étions arrivées devant chez moi, Je sursautai quand je vis que Mégan était à coté de moi._

- Oh Meg tu as raté ton bus!

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, _fit ma meilleure amie en sonnant à la porte de ma maison._

_Je fut heureuse de constater que mon frère avait déjà fini les cours. Mégan s'adressait à Rayann comme ses copains, c'était fascinant de la voir jouer les durs alors qu'elle était si sentimentale au fond. Avant j'étais sure qu'elle craquait pour lui surtout sur ses photos. Même si je dois avouer que mon frère est très beau d'ailleurs il le sait, c'est pourquoi il avait une prétention et une arrogance aussi grande que la tour de Tokyo. Mégan enleva ses chaussures pour les remplacer par des chaussons, je fis de même et je montai vers ma chambre. Mon frère pensa sûrement qu'on avait des histoires de fille à se raconter. Ce qui me surpris c'est de voir Mégan me mettre au lit et me dorloter comme un bébé. Je compris soudain que mon amie m'avais juste accompagné pour vois si j'allais bien. D'habitude elle prenait le bus toute seule et je continuais à pied. _

- Je te remercie de m'avoir accompagné mais je ne suis pas un bébé... _fis-je d'un ton morgne_

- Peut-être mais je veux que tu te reposes, sinon Mr Fujiyama ne me le pardonnera pas.

_Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux suivit du mien, notre professeur d'informatique avait paniqué comme tout. Le pauvre il parait qu'il avait même appelé sa maman. Je tournai les yeux vers la fenêtre de ma chambre, le ciel était d'un bleu azur comme les yeux de Mikhaïl. _


	7. Jolie coeur et Digimon Power!

_**Chapitre 7:**_

- Bon maintenant tu es bien installée dans ton lit, je suis mieux rassurée que lorsque tu étais à l'infirmerie. Si jamais je revois cette infirmière qui a à peine pris soin de toi…je vais lui faire entendre raison…_dis-je à Ewilan_

_Megan, franchement ma chérie, je vais bien ! tu n'es pas ma mère et calme-toi un peu_

- Que je me calme ? Mais enfin tu t'es évanouie…et en plus tu as des hallucinations, un groupe d'adolescents marchants…c'est quoi cette histoire ? tu n'as pas fini de me la raconter

-En bien c'était assez étrange…il y avait des jeunes comme nous, en ayant l'air d'avoir quelque chose à faire d'important, accompagnés de petits monstres ressemblant à des animaux de compagnie…c'était très bizarre. J'aurais juré sentir que je faisais partie de ses jeunes. Que j'avais quelque chose à accomplir, une mission

- Ouin…toute une vision. Mais qu'est-ce qui a fait en sorte à ce que tu t'évanouisses ?

- Une bouffée de chaleur, je me sentais étourdie…

- Ça arrive à tout le monde

- Peut-être

_Ewilan avait une manière de s'exprimer que je ne comprenais guère. La manière qu'elle m'expliquait son malaise de cet après-midi était bizarre. Ça arrivait à tout le monde non ? la classe n'était pas aérée, l'ambiance était folle avec tous ces jeunes qui parlaient. C'était tout à fait compréhensible. Mais pour elle, il fallait en faire tout un plat. Des visions…franchement. A peine 5 min qu'elle était dans les vapes qu'elle a eu le temps de voir des choses…_

- Tu as sûrement mal dormi…

- Tu ne me crois donc pas ?

_Ewilan là n'est pas la question. Je trouve ça étrange c'est tout. Permets-moi de dire ce que j'en pense. Tu es fatiguée, ton arrivée dans cette ville est un grand changement ainsi pour moi. Tu devrais rester demain chez toi pour te reposer plus longtemps._

- Tu as sûrement raison…

- J'adore avoir raison

- Megan…

_Nous nous mirent à rire une nouvelle fois. C'était mon point fort ça...faire rire ma meilleure amie. Nous entendîme soudain la porte grincée et je vis le beau visage de Ryann apparaître. Le frère d'Ewilan est adorable, je l'aime beaucoup, c'est un peu comme un super pote. Malheureusement il est bien plus grand que nous. Il ressemble à Ewilan sauf qu'il a des yeux de chats, des yeux d'or. J'adore le regarder. Bien sur ses cheveux sont chatains clairs avec des mèche blondes sauf qu'elle sont beaucoup plus courtes. Il n'est pas baraqué ou n'a pas la carrure d'un déménageurmais on peut dire qu'il est développé. Un jour je l'ai vu torse nu et ses muclesroulaient sur sa peau dorée. Un vrai délice des yeux. La première fois que je l'ai vu il m'a beaucoup intimidé après j'ai vu qu'en fait c'était le grand frère idéal pour Ewilan. Il est très protecteur envers sa soeur mais aussi très possessif... surtout envers les garçons qui s'attaque à sa petite soeur chérie. De plus il est très populaire dans le lycée car nous fréquentons la même école, je crois qu'il doit avoir deux ou trois ansde plus que nous. en tout cas en un moi il est devenu le chouchou des profs et le leader du lycée. Il connait tout le monde et s'entend bien avec tout le monde. . . sauf à quelques uns mais il y a toujours ceux qui sont jaloux que voulez vous._

- Eh ben! Dire que je croyaisque tu étais malade…je me suis trompé

- Ferme-là je suis vraiment étourdie, _répliqua sèchement mon amie en faisant la moue_

- Non c'est vrai elle est fatiguée ce n'est que ça qui peut expliquer son malaise…_dis-je en prenant sa défense_.

- Bon eh bien si Megan le dit, je peux bien le croire, _déclara Ryan en me faisant un de ses plus beaux sourires tombeurs_

_Jevous le dis je l'adore ce mec,il a tout pour plaire et tout pour faire chier.Au fond j'imagine qu'il m'adore aussi. Il préférait toujours me croire plutôt que sa sœur bien aimée. Ewilan, elle se bat toujours contre son côter tauin, c'est vrai que parfois Ryann est très embètant et il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. . . un peu comme moi quoi!_

- Bref pense ce que tu veux andouille.

- Je voudrais tant assister à vos disputes mais j'ai une famille aussi et je dois m'en aller. Je t'appelle dès mon retour ewilan. Repose toi en attendant, _déclarais-je en m'éloigant du frère et de la soeur_

- D'accord ciao

- À plus! Au revoir ryan

- Au revoir jolie cœur

_ Mes joues s'embrasèrent sur le coup et je sortis doucement en faisant le moins de bruit. J'entendis quand même la suite de la conversation frère/soeur qui ne me déplut aucunement._

- Dis donc toi, tu ne serais pas en train de séduire mon amie?

- Ben quoi, quand j'ai affaire aux belles filles…je ne plaisante pas. Elle a beaucoup changé depuis ces dernières années.

- Pfff…tu la voyais qu'en photo banane, et en plus tu disais qu'elle est trop petite pour que tu. . .enfin tu me comprends, _fis-Ewilan plus virulente que jamais._

- Enfin voyons petite soeur, c'était il y a trois ou quatre ans. . .et puis elle a beaucoup changé notre petite mégane.Elleest arrivés de cendrillon à princesse tandis que toi. . .

_ Voilà Ryann n'arrêtait pas d'embèter sa soeur, même si j'adore tout les compliments qu'il ma fait bien sur. Je suis un peu inestimable et irremplaçable pour lui. Même si j'écoutais derrière la porte je savais que cela allait finir par le cri de colère d'Ewilan et le rire malicieux et goguenard de Ryann._

- Moi quoi?

- Toi c'est plutôt la transformation de cendrillon à gueuse ou à clocharde si tu préfères.

_J'ai dévalé l'escalier en riant et je me suis retrouvée dans le jardin. De là j'avais entendu le cris remplie de fureur d'Ewilan et le rire de Ryann celui ci avait surement déjà quitter la pièce. Je suis sûre que mon amie avait lancé un ustencile qui n'avait pas réussi à atteindre la face de son frangin._

xxxxxxxxxxx"..."xxxxxxxxxxx

_ Je marchai tranquillement pour rentrer chez moi. Il faisait beau à Tokyo, on pouvait marché aussi longtemps qu'on le désirait et on ne serait jamais tanné. C'était si paisible. Tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'entendre. C'est bien de savoir que je vais passer le reste de mon existence dans une telle tranquillité…sans stress…oh mon dieu! Mais qui vois-je? Ne serait-ce pas Matt et…son copain avec qui le peigne et la brosse n'existaient pas pour se coiffer? Et d'autres personnes autour. Oh mon dieu et moi qui parlait de tranquillité. Je devais faire en sorte qu'il ne me voyait pas, j'étais encore en uniforme et eux dans des habits bien plus présentables que moi. Je devais passer inaperçu. Pourvu que Matt ne se retourne pas. Je pressai le pas. Je devais être rendue à l'autre bout de la rue…allez plus vite, bon je cours! Ouais, je suis en train de les semer…_

- Eh mais, ce n'est pas….eh MEGAN!

_Oh la vache! Trop tard, il m'a reconnu. Je ne pouvais pas partir et ne rien faire, ce serait mal poli de faire ça à son futur copain…bon j'arrête de déconner et je me retourne._

- Eh matt je ne t'avais pas vu!

_Je suis très mauvaise menteuse d'ailleurs j'ai vu que certaines personnes avaient levé un sourcils mais Matt ne remarqua rien. Il était là encore plus beau, il portait un tee shirt très tendance noiret un jean bleu bien sur avec des basket blanche. Le truc que j'aimais encore plus c'était ses mèches rebelles qui lui donnaient un air de bad boy et ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus comme des lacs, on pourrait s'y noyer._

- Ah bon pourtant tu es passée à côté de nous…me fuirais-tu par hasard?

_ Ce garçon avait le don de me mettre très mal à l'aise. mais c'est pour cela qu'il est si attirant. . ._

-Mais non de quoi tu parles? Sache que je suis très pressée car je dois rentrer chez moi

-Eh, Matt, c'est pas elle ton nouveau béguin? d_it le garçon aux cheveux impossible à coiffer_

- Taï…je vais t'apprendre à fermer ce qui te sert de bouche._ répondit Matt en rougissant mais en colère_

_Son nouveau béguin? Parlait-il vraiment de moi? En tout cas le Tai en question pouffa de rire(discrètement) en voyant l'air croimoisi de son ami._

- Ah salut moi c'est Mimi, comment fais-tu pour porter cet accoutrement même en dehors des cours?

- Ah euh non..dès que je suis sortie de l'école, je me suis rendue chez mon amie qui a eu un malaise cet après-midi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer

_Enfin quelqu'un qui pensait comme moi…cet uniforme est un danger public. Je l'aimais bien cette fille.Cette mimi était super jolie. Elle était un peu plus grande que moi, très mince, les cheveux rosés, c'est original! Elle avait l'air de connaître un bon rayon sur les trucs branchés car elle portait un tee shirt hyper moulant sortit tout droit des amériques (ça se voit avec le drapeau qu'il y a dessus), une jupe blanche courte hyper chic et pour complèter le tout des bottes de lamême couleurqui ne devaientt sûrement pas coûter trois dollars._

- Nouveau béguin? Je ne savais pas Matt que tu aimais une autre fille, rétorqua une autre fille au cheveux roux qui était assez grande, mais pas plus que 1m50.

_Elle me regardait de la tête au pied…étais-je si affreuse que ça? C4est vrai qu'avec mon uniforme sur le dos c'était pas la peine de faire des comparaisons_.

- Les présentations s'imposent, _fit Matt en soupirant_ …Taï tu la connais déjà, Sora,Mimi,Izzy je vous présente Mégan. Elle est nouvelle dans le quartier et elle est dans ma classe. Megan je te présente mes amis de longues dates.

- Je suis très enchanté de te connaître, _dit Izzy en me serrant la main_

-Moi de même! _poursuivit Mimi en me faisant un grand sourire_

- C'est un réellement plaisir pour moi aussi! _leur dis-je en souriant._

- Hum…tu viens d'où? _me demanda Sora, au fond, elle voudrait bien que j'y retourne, j'en suis sûre. --''_

- De la Russie, _lui répondis-je simplement_

- Ah la Russie c'est bien! J'aimerais y aller un jour, tu pourrais m'y accompagner

- Hihi qui sait? Bon…désolée mais je dois vraiment partir. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré à demain!

_Je partis à vive allure. Tout compte fait, ils sont très gentils. Mais ce qui me trottine dans la tête est ce que Taï a dit…Matt a le béguin pour moi? Impossible, il me connaît à peine. Il pourrait avoir de mauvaises surprises. Et puis cette Sora qui allait de ne pas m'aimer du tout même si cela ne ce voyait pas beaucoup.Je levai la tête pour remarquer que j'étais déjà arriver chez moi, juste devant._

- Salut tout le monde je suis rentrée!

- Où étais-tu? _me demanda ma mère avec les gros yeux. _

_C'est vrai que j'aurais du téléphoner, mais j'avais complètement oublier. Entre les grognement d'Ewilan et les coups d'oeil de Ryann. . . impossible de penser à autre chose._

- J'étais chez Ewilan, elle a eu un accident et je ne voulais pas qu'elle rentre chez elle toute seule…son frère finissait l'école plus tôt et n'était au courant de rien donc je n'avais pas le choix

- Bon très bien tu es pardonnée pour cette fois mais savais-tu que passer un coup de fil n'est jamais de trop?

- T'as raison je m'excuse. Bon quand est-ce qu'on passe à table?

- Tu arrives au bon moment. Va te laver les mains et viens manger. En même temps tu me raconteras ta journée

_Je fis ce qu'elle me demanda. Après 5 min, je m'installais à table et je commençais à raconter à ma mère ma drôle de journée. Plus particulièrement l'interrogatoire que j'avais eu recours avec mon professeur M.Kaïda. Elle me trouvait épatante et non dans le sens que j'étais géniale mais dans le sens mal élevé. Personnellement ça ne me dérangeait pas. Les professeurs et moi ça ne faisait vraiment pas une chose. Bon fini de raconter et de manger! Je montaidans ma chambre._

- Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi? _Demandais-je à ma sœur qui était bien installé sur mon ordinateur portable_

- J'étais en train d'essayer un nouveau jeu! Tu arrives vraiment pas au bon moment toi!

- Eh mais de quel droit tu rentres dans ma chambre? Cet ordinateur est à moi, on me l'a offert pour mes 14 ans alors t'avise pas à mettre tes sales pattes dessus! Si jamais il y a un problème, tu paies les réparations. Maintenant dégage!

- Tu es si gentille…_me répondit-elle sarcastiquement quand elle sortit_

_C'était son genre à sophie-Anne de s'infiltrer dans mes affaires. Je devrais barrer ma porte à clé. Bon, mais de quel jeu elle me parlait? Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'installer mes jeux…bref ce n'était pas le plus important. Je devrais vérifier mes messages. Ah! J'en ai eu! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_

****

**!\Le Digimon Power…un jeu juste pour TOI, essaie le, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.!\**

_Le Digimon Power? Jamais entendu parlé auparavant. Pourquoi soudainement ais-je la sensation que je devrais y jouer tout de suite? Peu importe, je clique sur le lien. L'écran s'ouvrit alors sur un continent bizarre, on aurait dit qu'il y avait toutes les saisons dessus en même temps. Tout à coup une sorte de petit monstre apparut sur l'écran, il ressemblait à un petit lionceau. Il avait des yeux d'or, son pelage était doré avec des rayures orange. Mais ce qui était extraordinaire s'étaient ses queues, il en avait cinq._

- Bonjour je m'appelle Lovelymon et je suis un digimon à nous deux nous allons sauver le digimonde. Il te suffit de cliquer sur moi pour commencer la partie.

_Sa voix me fit plutôt rire, au bout de quelques minutes je vis qu'il avait changé d'apparence, sa fourrure avait maintenant la couleur rose bonbon et les rayures avait fait place à une multitude de petit cœur rouge._

- Alors que fais-tu je t'attends, il faut sauver les deux mondes….

_Ce petit monstre était fascinant, maintenant il tenait un miroir et se contemplait dedans en se disant des compliments. Cela jurait avec sa fourrure rose bonbon. C'était sûrement une stupide publicité pour des jeux online, une simple démo. ..Nuuuuul_

- Excuse mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer….

_J'allais fermer la page Web quand la souris se déplaça toute seule et cliqua sur le bouton START. Un tourbillon digital s'éleva de mon ordinateur, on aurait un vortex comme le dirait si bien Ewilan. Tout d'un coup je fus emportée par le cyclone de couleur._

**N/A: **_Voilà c'est fini, nous sommes désolées d'avoir trop tardé pour remettre à jour notre fanfic. mais il y avait pas mal de problèmes d'ordi et tout. En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre 7 vous a plus.Vous aurez bientôt le chapitre 8 qu'on va aussi modifier. . . d'ailleurs nous l'avons déjà effacé. bientôt Kayg et $ungirl._

_PS: Cela nous fait vachement plaisir de recevoir des reviews, on adore alors ne vous complexez pas. lancer autant de rewiews ou de flammes que vous pouvez._


	8. Gennaï

**_Chapitre8 : Gennaï_**

**N/A **_: Voilà comme promis voici le chapitre 8, nous l'avons complètement refait donc je vous conseille de bien relire l'histoire pour comprendre. Bonne lecture !_

_..:Dans le digimonde:.._

- Alors. . . comment trouves tu mon nouveau chef d'œuvre ?

- Très bien Altesse, je suis sur qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances

- J'espère bien d'ici peu je pourrai disposer d'une armée entière à ma disposition. Alors là je pourrai me venger de toutes ces humiliations qu'on nous a fait subir et dissoudre ce groupe d'imbécile qu'on appelle les digisauveurs. Je rétablirai ainsi mon pouvoir de droit divin dans le monde digital dans toute sa plénitude jusqu'à la fin des temps.

_..:Au même moment sur Terre:.. _

- Rayann rend moi mon bouquin !

- Alors dit moi ce qui ne va pas !

- Je n'ai rien du tout j'ai juste fait un petit malaise.

_Ryann arrêta immédiatement de m'embêter. J'aime beaucoup mon frère et j'ai été si heureuse de voir qu'il venait avec nous au Japon. Lorsque j'ai posé mes pieds dans le lycée d'Odaïba pour la première fois, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait devenu aussi populaire. Mais à cet instant pour la première fois la soeur et le frère étaient tranquillement assis sur le lit d'Ewilan et discutaient calmement de choses et d'autres à part quand Ryann redevenait lourd._

- Hum Ryann tu connais Mikhaïl Iroshi ? _Fis-je en regardant mon frère avec des yeux brillants._

- Oui je le connais, c'est un nouveau, il est plutôt pas mal d'après certaines filles mais je le trouve un peu froid. Il parait que c'est un très bon élève. Il a toujours vécu au japon et à changer de lycée mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'en sais pas plus en tout cas il n'a pas l'air con. C'est déjà ça.

- Merci Rayann

- De rien . . . au fait tu veux un truc à grignoter.

- Non ça va merci.

_Rayann sortit de ma chambre. Je levai mes yeux au plafond et je commençai à réfléchir. Alors c'est vrai ? Finalement Mikhaïl Iroshi n'était pas si vilain que ça. Je me souvenais de son air lorsque je l'ai regardé il avait l'air de quelqu'un tout à fait normal mais avec une grande tristesse dans les yeux. Quel dommage ! Car il a de si beaux yeux, ils me rappelaient la couleur de l'été. Je me levai brusquement, oui j'avais sûrement une petite faim. Depuis deux minutes mon ventre protestait. __J'entendis tout d'un coup le bruit strident de mon ordinateur portable. Il m'a été offert par mon frère d'ailleurs. Il y a quatre ans pour noël, il avait déposé cet objet sous le sapin de noël. Je crois que cela a été un noël formidable pour moi peut-être parce que ce jour là nous étions tous réunis. Mon père, ma mère, mon frère et moi. _

- Vous avez un nouveau message,_ annonça la voix de l'ordi_

_Je m'approchai pour découvrir une publicité stupide sur un jeu online avec sa démo. **Digimon Power !** Franchement je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça pourtant se dérider l'esprit serait une bonne idée. Après tout je n'ai rien à perdre. Je pris la souris et je cliquai sur le logo. Un continent spectaculaire s'étala devant mes yeux, il y avait un désert plus loin une plaine avec des montagne de glace . . . oh lala c'est encore plus bizarre qu'avant. Les gens font des trucs vraiment étonnants. _

- Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ? Je m'ennuie toute seule

_Je regardai l'écran avec des yeux ronds. Un petit monstre venait d'apparaître et me parlait comme si il était réel. Il était de taille moyenne on aurait dit un chat en premier lieu. Son pelage était tout de blanc, il avait à chaque pattes une bande couleur or et deux longues queues un peu comme les renards qui se terminaient aussi par une touffe de poils en or. Deux longues oreilles blanches et un petit nez de chat rose complétaient cet anatomie . . . je dirais presque étrange. Il avait bien sûr des petites griffes en acier à ses pattes et une corde fine ou l'on voyait un symbole pendre à son cou. En tout cas il se tenait sur ses quatre pattes ou sur ses membres inférieurs. Quelle étrange bête ! Ou plutôt quel étrange jeu !_

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? J'ai envie de partir à l'aventure moi. D'abord il faut qu'on retrouve Gennai et puis. . .

- Attend deux secondes s'il te plait, c'est qui Gennai ? Et pourquoi je partirais à l'aventure, ce n'est qu'un stupide jeu online que je vais tout de suite effacer, _fis-je en fronçant les sourcils_

_Je pris la souris vivement et déplaçai le curseur sur la croix rouge quand. . ._

- Ne fait pas ça ! ATTEND ! ATTEND ! Si tu veux avoir des réponses à toutes tes questions clique sur le bouton START et tu verras.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça, j'ai dit que je ne veux pas jouer à ce jeu stupide. La société qui me l'a envoyé va avoir de mes nouvelles. . .

_Pendant que je vitupérais contre les sociétés débiles qui m'envoyaient des publicité à faire peur, je n'avais pas remarqué que le curseur avait glissé malicieusement sur le bouton START et qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un clique pour commencer la partie._

- . . . c'est pourquoi je déteste ces publicités qui ne valent rien. Franchement . . . pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

- Non mais ton air me fait bien marrer, si tu te voyais te mettre en colère pour rien c'est si hilarant. Une humaine en colère . . . ha ha ! Ha ha ! Tu es très jolie c'est dommage que tu ais un si grand caractère de cochon. Tu passerais plus de temps avec de beaux males qu'avec . . . moi.

_Le petit monstre poussa un petit miaulement d'un air lasse et se tourna pour me montrer ses queues. Elle me tournait le dos quoi ! Une bouffée de colère s'empara de moi, sans réfléchir et sans regarder je cliquai de rage. Un tourbillon de couleur sortit de mon ordinateur portable UN VORTEX ! Je sentais bien sa puissance._

- Rayann au secours !

_C'était trop tard, la puissance du vortex m'emmenait déjà autre part dans les limbes. Je n'avais plus revu le petit monstre et franchement je m'en fichais royalement. J'eu une pensée pour Mégan qui étais sur Terre entrain de dîner ou faire autre chose. Dans le vortex je ne voyais que des couleurs se confondant ou s'emmêlant. Soudain je sentis une sorte de vide sous mes pieds et fermai les yeux. Je sus à cet instant que je ne les ouvrirais plus avant un bon moment._

_. . . . . . . . . . Dans le digimonde. . . . . . . . . . _

- Aller réveille toi, _s'écria une petite voix fluette de petite fille._ S'il te plait allez ouvre les yeux la partie à commencer depuis un boutde temps déjà.

_J'ouvris les yeux sur le coup, quelque chose me lécha l'oreille et je souris. Je vis la petite bête en chair et en os à coté de moi entrain de se lécher comme un chat. Il faisait sa toilette à ce que je vois. Je me levai et constatai qu'il m'arrivait aux genoux. _

- Je m'appelle Kotmon et je suis un digimon. J'ai été envoyé ici pour te protéger et t'aider dans ta mission.

- Ma mission ?

_Je regardai autour de moi, nous étions dans près d'une maison au bord d'un lac . . . rose. La maison était de style japonais. Il y avait un beau jardin ainsi rempli de fleur exotique de toutes les couleurs. Je sentis un parfum que j'adorais, l'odeur du jasmin mêler à celui de la rose. Kotmon se tenait près de moi très sûre d'elle. Elle se mit sur ses quatre pattes et se mit à cavaler vers la maison._

- Viens dépêche toi Gennai veux te voir ainsi que l'autre . . . ne t'inquiète pas l'autre digisauveuse arrive dans un instant, _cria t-elle en rentrant de la maison._

_J'allais la suivre quand j'entendis un petit rire, un rire que je connaissais très bien. Je vis Mégan débouler vers moi avec de grands cris de joie, à sa suite il y avait un petit lionceau tout rose qui tenait un petit miroir dans sa gueule._

- Ewilan je suis heureuse de te revoir , _s'écria t-elle en me sautant dessus_

_Je la pris dans mes bras, j'étais si heureuse de la retrouver. Ses cheveux bleutés étaient attachés le plus haut possible, elle portait un pantalon baggy rouge avec une rayure blanche sur chaque jambe avec un top moulant noir. Elle était chaussée d'une paire d'espadrille de la même couleur que son pantalon sauf qu'il y a avait une bande blanche sur les deux chaussures. Je n'avais pas encore fait attention à ce que j'avais sur le dos. Je portais un tee shit rose moulant à manche longue et une salopette jupe verte kaki top mode. Je fus stupéfaite de voir que mes baskets avaient été remplacés par de très longues bottes montantes de la même couleur que la salopette qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux. Un sac à dos jaune avec des ailes blanches comme décoration était apparu comme par magie. Je fus extrêmement surprise d'y découvrir mon ordinateur portable ainsi que quelques autres gadgets dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence._

- Ewilan je te présente Lovelymon, c'est mon digimon et il est un peu bizarre. Il change d'apparence et en même temps de caractère. C'est très déstabilisant en en même temps très kawaï.

_Je fixai le petit digimon qui me regardait de ses grands yeux. Oh lala on aurait dit un lionceau qu'on aurait peinturluré de rose bonbon._

- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? _S'écria Lovelymon_. Je sais que je suis très beau mais quand même…

_Mégan éclata de rire suivit par moi. Lovelymon bouda un petit moment et courut vers la maison. Il y entra l'air très digne ce qui nous fit redoubler de rire. J'allais suivre son digimon quand mon amie me retint par le bras. Je l'attendit et nous commençâmes une discussion tout en marchant._

- Ewilan comment as-tu fait pour venir ici ? Moi j'ai reçu une publicité d'un jeu online **Digimon Power !** Et toi ?

- Moi aussi c'est la même chose, on a utilisé le même stratagème pour nous faire venir ici.

- Oui et je n'en suis pas très fier, mais c'était le seul moyen de vous faire venir dans le digimonde. _Dit calmement une voix de vieil homme_

_Gennaï, il s'appelle Gennaï, ce vieil homme qui nous a recueillis dans sa maison. Il était accompagné de nos deux digimon. Lovelymon à gauche et Kotmon à droite. Il nous a fait entré dans un jardin typiquement japonais avec des bonzaï parfaitement coupés. L'herbe avait l'air chaude et douce. Il nous a fait asseoir sur des chaises blanches nos digimon à nos pieds et il nous a tout expliqué. En fait nous sommes dans un monde parallèle à la terre appelé monde digital ou digimonde. Les digimon sont des monstres digitaux créés sur une base de donnée secret. Bien sur dans ce monde il y a des puissances supérieures. En tous cas nous avons été choisies pour devenirs des digisauveuses. Les digisauveurs sont des enfants qui ont été choisi pour sauver le monde digital pour cela il possède un digimon et un digivice. Le digivice sert à faire digivolver le digimon en d'autres termes évoluer c'est le gadget électronique que j'avait dans mon sac à dos. Il est couleur blanc et or (le digivice de la saison 2). Il ressemble à un tamagotchi. Mégan aussi en a un c'est le même, il était dans sa poche et il est de couleur fushia. En même temps nous avons reçu un digi-analizer c'est un mini ordinateur qui permet de contacter les autre digisauveurs et de les retrouver dans le digimonde. Il sert aussi à stoker notre digi oeuf. Mégan en a reçu un aussi. Par contre moi c'est différent, le mien est déjà installé dans mon ordinateur portable._

- Les digisauveurs ont été prévenus de votre arriver et ils seront là dans quelques minutes, _fit_ _le vieil homme en se levant_. Je vous laisse papoter je vais faire du thé pour tout le monde.

_Il se leva et se dirigea vers une autre pièce qui était sûrement la cuisine. Kotmon s'envola vers moi grâce à ses deux queues qui tournaient comme les hélices d'un hélicoptère. Il se mit sur mes genoux et commença à ronronner._

- Alors vous avez compris ce que l'on vous disait tout à l'heure ? _Questionna Lovelymon_

- Oui moi j'ai compris, _répondis Mégan._ Et j'accepte bien sûr ce sera sûrement une aventure digne d'un grand roman.

- Si Meg accepte alors je suis de la partie_, fis-je en regardant les deux digimon et mon amie._ On ne voit pas ça tous les jours et puis nous avons été choisies donc on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

_En entendant ma réponse Kotmon se redressa subitement et me lécha le visage. Elle lança un _«J'étais sure que tu allais accepter, c'était votre destiné de vous rencontrez au moins maintenant je peux arrêter de surveiller la conversation » _Sur ce elle s'étira et se recoucha sur mes genoux. Lovelymon commença à ricaner et Meg continua sur cette lancée. Un petit moment après je les regagnais pour un rire délirant. Kotmon, elle ne faisait rien, plus digne qu'un chat tu meurs. Elle continuait à dormir même si elle savait très bien pourquoi on riait._

- Oh je vois qu'ils ont commencé sans nous ! _s'exclama une voix de garçon_

_Je me retournai pour découvrir un garçon brun avec des cheveux impossible à coiffer : Taï Kamiya. Je posai mon regard sur Mégan qui était restée bouche bée de stupeur, je compris pourquoi quand je vis arriver une tête blonde aux mèches rebelle : Yamato Ishida. D'autres adolescents étaient rentrés et nous regardaient avec stupeur ou en souriant, ils étaient tous accompagnés de digimon et je voyais quelques digivices étincelés grâce à la lumière du soleil qui traversait les vitres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est moi qui fut la première à débloquer cette situation._

- C'est donc vous les digisauveurs ?

**N/A **: _Voilà le chapitre 8 est terminé, j'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture. Personnellement nous avons trouvé qu'il n'était pas très long. A bientôt pour le chapitre 9. $ungirl & Kayg_


	9. Force et Pureté

**Chapitre 9 :** _Force et Pureté_

****

****

****

****

****

****

- Je pense que je dois voir un docteur pour mes yeux …je fais des hallucinations GRAVE, _déclarais-je en ne regardant Matt_

- Tu vois, je ne suis pas la seule qui soit malade ici, tu devrais te reposer, _fit Ewilan en se levant._

_Son digimon regardant les autres digisauveurs avec des yeux brillants._

- Alors ça pour une surprise, c'est une vraie surprise. Megan Ishitaro, décidément je crois dur comme fer au hasard, _dit Matt en me regardant tout aussi surpris que moi_.

- Quoi Matt tu connais ces filles? _Avait demandé un espèce de chien loup avec des rayure moitié bleu moitié blanche avec une corne sur le crâne et il avait des griffes violettes._

- Ben oui on a les même cours ensemble! J'en reviens pas!

_Je n'en revenais pas. J'allais sauver 2 mondes en compagnie de mon beau prince blond! Il avait raison, le hasard c'est génial!_

- Ah je suis super contente que ce soit toi Megan! Wow en passant j'adore ton habit il est tellement branché, _s'exclama Mimi!_

- C'est normal qu'elle aime ton look, il est si semblable au tien, _avait répondu une belle créature ressemblant à une fleur avec son corps comme une tige, les feuilles faisant ses bras et ses soi-disant cheveux qui étaient une belle fleur rouge. _

_Je trouvais qu'elle n'avait pas si tort que ça. Elle portais le même habit que la dernière fois, un tee-shirt américain hyper moulant eu une jupe blanche avec des bottes. Je remarquai que dans ses cheveux roses, il y avait de petites étoiles brillantes. Elle était vraiment branchée! _

- Tu as raison, mais tous les mecs doivent te regarder ici. Dis-toi que dans le vrai monde, tu es encore mieux.

- Hum hum, _intervint Ewilan._ Ce n'est pas pour jouer celle qui casse l'ambiance mais Gennai attend patiemment que tout le monde s'asseye et écoute ce qu'il a dire.

_C'était vrai, le vieil homme attendait le calme pour commencer à parler. Lorsque tout le monde se tut.. Bien que tous les regards convergeaient sur nous. _

- Bien merci Ewilan. Je vous ai tous réunis car bien sûr, vous deviez connaître les nouvelles arrivées. Malheureusement, les ennuie s'annoncent.

- Ah non…qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? On a pourtant éliminé tous les méchants que je sache voyons voir…Kiméramon, LadyDevimon, Malomyotismon, MetalEtemon et j'arrête de compter il y en a eu temps…

- Mon cher Jo, le mal est partout. On peut bien l'enlever pendant quelque temps mais il peut revenir à tout moment…_avait répondu un phoque blanc à rayure blanc qui avait les yeux aussi jaune que le soleil_

- Eh mais ne vous en faîtes pas! On sera là pour mettre hors d'état de nuire tous les malfaiteurs! C'est pour ça qu'on est là,non_? Dis-je avec optimisme. _

- Tu es trop sûre de toi, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Si tu penses que ton optimisme règle tous les problèmes de la planète, détrompe toi, _déclara Sora en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais quel était son problème?_

- T'es bouchée ou quoi bien au contraire, c'est en étant sûr de nous qu'on peut passer à travers tous obstacles. Je me demande comment se fait-il qu'on t'ait choisi…_fais-je en roulant les yeux. Elle ne manquait pas d'air cette fille, je devais la remettre en place_

- Excuse-moi? On m'a découvert bien avant toi, donc je vaut un peu plus que toi

- Ha ha ha tu sais que tu es marrante? Quelle réplique enfantine tu m'as sorti, pour ta gouverne très chère sache que chacun d'entre nous vaut quelque chose. Ce qui veut dire toi aussi même si c'est dur à croire..

_Les autres poussaient des soupirs de stupéfaction! À part Matt et Taï qui connaissaient déjà mes débuts de combats verbaux. Ils avaient eu un petit extrait avec M.Kaïda. Et bien sûr il y avait Ewilan qui se marrait toute seule. Eh ben quoi? Je ne laisse personne me parler n'importe comment._

- Voyons les filles, c'est quoi ce cirque? Ça suffit on est là pour essayer de comprendre notre mission et d'aider les nouvelles, ce n'est pas un concours d'engueulade_, fit Mimi en s'interposant entre Sora et moi_

- Sora qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, calme-toi tu ne t'énerves jamais comme ça, _avait dit un joli oiseau volant tout rose aux yeux bleus tout rond comme une fille._

- Je n'ai rien rassure-toi Biyomon

- Megan assied-toi ce n'est pas le temps que tu te disputes avec ta coéquipières, vous ne vous connaissez même pas, _me disait Lovelymon pour me raisonner. Elle avait raison. Mais c'était elle qui avait un problème pas moi je ne fais que me défendre est-ce un crime?_

- Je crains fort qu'on va avoir affaire à deux rivales, _chuchota Taï dans les oreilles de Matt_

- Je pense que t'as raison...mais pourquoi?

- Aucune idée

_Les deux filles, qui s'étaient levées pendant leur confrontation verbale, étaient retournées à leur place respective._

- Bon revenons au plus important, pourquoi est-ce spécialement nous qui devons sauver les 2 mondes? Pourquoi est-ce à nous de porter une si grande responsabilité? Il y a beaucoup d'autres personnes qui pourraient le faire, _Demanda Ewilan qui avait arrêté de rigoler_

- Chacun d'entre vous possédez une qualité. Une qualité si…puissante qu'elle devient un symbole . Elle vous caractérise. Et grâce à celle-ci, elle va vous permettre de mieux vous battre et de vous comprendre vous-même. Et lorsque votre digimon s'apercevra que vous avez pris conscience de ce symbole, il se digivolvera à des niveaux incroyables, _nous expliqua Gennaï à Ewilan et moi_

- Comme pour moi, c'est le courage. Je suis prêt à prendre n'importe quel risque pour sauver mes amis et bien sûr, sauver le monde, et avec l'aide d'Agumon, c'est évident qu'on va réussir! _Dit Taï_

- Salut c'est moi Agumon, _dit un mini dinosaure orange aux yeux verts._

- Pour ma part, c'est l'amitié. Je tiens fort à tous mes amis,_ dit Matt_. Gabumon me l'a fait bien comprendre

- Bonjour les filles, c'est moi Gabumon. _C'était lui le chien/loup_

- Moi c'est l'amour, le plus beau symbole. Tout comme Matt, je tiens à tous mes amis, mais à un point tel que ça devient de l'amour, _dit Sora_. _Hum…en tout cas c'est sûr qu'avec moi, son symbole ne marchera guère_

- Et moi je suis là pour lui faire comprendre que c'est beau l'amour et de toujours refléter ce beau sentiment. Je suis Biyomon! _Le digimon oiseau mignon_

- Mon symbole est la sincérité. Je suis très franche avec tout le monde. Je hais le mensonge pour moi être sincère, c'est la meilleure qualité qui fait d'un être humain digne. _Et je le suis! S'exclama Mimi. Ça ne m'étonnait pas d'elle_

- Et moi je suis son digimon accompagnateur préférée qu'elle n'est jamais eue, je m'appelle Palmon! _Le beau digimon fleur!_

- Toute ma vie j'ai passé mon temps à faire des recherches et à comprendre certains phénomènes inexpliqués. Et à chaque fois, j'apprends quelque chose. J'en prends compte et j'en fais usage dans la vie de tous les jours. J'utilise ma connaissance pour pouvoir aider les gens, surtout le groupe pour comprendre à qui on a affaire, _m'expliqua Izzy. Dans sa manière de parler, on pouvait voir que c'était un intellectuel._

- Pas de doute, c'est lui le meilleur pour résoudre les pires problèmes. Au fait, je suis Tentomon, enchanté! _Il ressemblait à une coccinelle avec ses grandes ailes et en même temps à une mouche avec ses grands yeux et ses antennes_

- Quand à moi pour finir, je dois prendre en compte tout ce qui se passe puisque je suis le plus vieux. Je suis en quelque sorte responsable de tout le monde. Donc j'ai le symbole de la responsabilité_, termina Jo._

- Oui et il est très doué pour nous soigner, moi c'est Gomamon! _Lui c'était le digimon phoque_

- Ah…je vois. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour découvrir vos symboles? On ne se qualifie pas nous-même…enfin je me comprends. En passant mon Digimon s'appelle Lovelymon

- Enchantée de vous connaître tous!

- Et voici Kotmon mais qui malheureusement est en train de dormir. Mais je voudrais revenir à ce que Megan a dit. Elle a raison, n'importe qui peut être courageux, sincère, amoureux, responsable, intelligent, en même temps, _continua Ewilan._

- Vous avez raison les filles…mais en vous, ses qualités se reflètent mieux, _finit par dire Gennaï_

D'accord mais comment on fait pour trouver nos symboles? _Dis-je en commençant à m'impatienter_

_Gennaï se leva. Il se dirigea vers ma meilleure amie et la regarda fixement dans les yeux_

- Pour toi Ewilan, ton symbole est la pureté. Tu es aussi pure que n'importe qui ici.Tu as le tempérament plus calme et tu ne t'énerves jamais. Cette paix intérieure que tu as te rendra si puissante qu'elle aidera bien le groupe à régler certains problèmes…

_Il posa son regard sur moi_

- Toi Megan, ton symbole est la force. L'art martial est ta spécialité. Tu contrôles si bien cet art que cela a réveillé en toi une force immonde. Tu es aussi forte qu'une roche et tu arrives à tout faire.Avec la détermination que tu as, combinée avec ta force, le mal sera facilement épargné.

- Comment saviez-vous que je fais des arts martiaux?

- Je sais bien plus de choses que vous ne le croyez

_Ewilan et moi nous regardions avec un air sans expression. Nous étions concentrées sur ce que Gennaï nous disait_

- Mais pour que vous ayez officiellement vos symboles, il vous faut trouver vos digi-œufs. Sans cela, vos digimon ne pourront pas se digivolver et ne pourront pas combattre contre des grands méchants. Et pour que vous les trouviez, vous avez besoin de votre digivice, _dit Izzi_

- Ah oui cette espèce de gadget qui nous permet de trouver notre symbole et de vous contacter dans le digimonde. Oui Gennaï nous l'a expliqué. Bon il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, on doit le trouver et vite! _Fit Ewilan en se levant_

- Ils ne pourront pas se quoi? Digivolver? C'est quoi ce mot?

- Quand on se digivolve, on change d'apparence pour devenir plus fort, _m'expliqua Gomamon_

- Donc vous pouvez nous voir sous autre forme, _continua Lovelymon_

- Bon il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, on doit trouver nos symboles et vite! _FitMimi en se levant_

- Tout d'accord avec elle! Plus vite on les trouvera, mieux ce sera et plus vite on vaincra le mal! _S'exclama Taï. Il est vrai que son symbole lui va à ravir. Il était prêt à tout même si ça sentait le danger. _

- Pas si vite Taï…Gennaï ne nous a pas encore expliqué quel était le nouveau danger que lesdeux mondes courraient, _résonna Matt. Mon dieu qu'il était prudent._

- Merci de lui faire rappeler Matt. Oui…en faite, vous n'allez pas le croire mais, il y a un autre empereur qui s'est installé il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai…un autre cinglé, _soupira Mimi_

- C'est quoi un empereur?

- C'est une personne qui prend possession des digimon pour qu'ils deviennent méchants. Et il veut faire en sorte à diriger le monde digital et que tous les digimon soient à son service, _expliqua Agumon_

- Il y aun ans de cela, on a eu affaire avec un empereur. Aujourd'hui, c'est notre ami, il a vécu un passé terrible pour qu'il arrive à devenir empereur. Longue histoire…je te 'expliquerai lorsqu'on aura plus de temps…_me dit Matt_

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas obligé de vous prévenir du danger. Vous pouvez le découvrir tout seul, je ne suis que là pour vous guider, vous ne faites que m'interrompre ce n'est pas facile il y a tant à dire…_s'exclama Gennaï_

- Désolés…f_it tout le monde_

_Il continua son récit. Il nous de l'arrêter car il a déjà son équipe de digimon pour s'occuper de nous. Des pièges étaient installés partout dans le digimonde. Malgré l'apparence d'un monde paisible et merveilleux à regarder, se cachait derrière un malheur qui pourrait y vivre éternellement si on ne faisait rien. Il fallait qu'on agisse. On n'avait encore rien fait et j'étais déterminée à tout faire. Une force se réveillait en moi. Peut-être que mon symbole se manifestait. Pour ce qui était d'Ewilan, elle écoutait attentivement mais ne disait rien. Je me demande si ça l'intéressait de sauver le monde…Bref, peu importe, notre premier objectif : Trouver nos symboles._

- Bon ne perdons pas de temps! Allons trouvez les symbole et cette fois, on connaît les détails! _Déclara Taï_

- Bonne chance mes enfants, _nous dit Gennaï_

_Et on sortit de sa maison. Je me répète je sais mais le digimonde, c'est trop beau. Le ciel était de toutes les couleurs mais on voyait beaucoup plus de reflet bleu et rose.C'était éblouissant, j'étais vraiment émerveillée et j'étais bien la seule à l'être. Tout le monde avait l'air habitué à tout ce qui arrivait sauf Ewilan et moi bien sûr. Quand à elle, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, quelque chose qui m'inquiétait un peu. J'allais lui parler mais…_

- Alors Mégan et Ewilan qu'est-ce qui vous amenez de bon à Tokyo? _Me demanda Jo._

- C'est à cause du nouveau travail de mon père. Il a eu une promotion ici pour pouvoir diriger les constructions d'immeuble et c'est extrêmement payant et ça le fera avancer dans sa carrière d'ingénieur alors il a saisi sa chance.

- Quand à moi, mes parents ne se plaisaient plus en Australie. D'une certaine manière c'est super, tant que je peux être avec ma meilleure amie! _Avait-elle dit en me souriant. J'en fis de même_

- C'est vrai que vous ne paraissez pas des filles ayant vécu à Tokyo. Vous allez voir, c'est super! Il y a pleins de truc à faire! Faire du sport, les magasins, les attractions, aller à l'école…

- Aussi sauver le monde? _Dit Ewilan_

- Euh... ça c'est notre activité collective particulière. Ne t'inquiète pas on est une équipe. On va assurez. On a toujours réussi ensemble. Personne ne travaille en solo ici! On est là pour tout le monde! _Nous rassurâmes Taï. Il avait l'air tellement sur de lui_

- Ce qui est bien à Tokyo c'est qu'il y a pleins de boutiques de vêtements super à la mode et surtout des beaux mec! _Dit Mimi en souriant_

- Ahh ça tu l'a dit en concernant les beaux mecs! Mais il y en a un que franchement ne me laisse pas indifférente, ce cher Ya…

_Hein? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? Aurais-je oublié que Matt était dans les environs? Serais-je rendue malade? Ewilan avait raison je devais me reposer et vite!_

- Ah oui comme qui par exemple? _Me demanda Matt qui avait l'air de bien vouloir savoir qui est-ce que j'allais nommer._

- Ben oui Meg tu peux bien nous le dire. . .hihihi, _ricana Ewilan! Ça l'amusait de me faire humilier_

- Euh…

- Ben quoi t'as perdu ta langue tu peux bien nous le dire_, avait dit Sora. Au fond elle savait que je parlais de lui. Elle voulait juste me l'entendre dire pour qu'elle m'étripe par la suite._

_Soudain, mon digivice s'alluma. Merci seigneur on changeait de sujet. Je t'aime digivice! Je le pris dans mes mains et je vis qu'il me montrait une direction!_

- Eh tout le monde! Je pense que mon digivice veut me montrer quelque chose.

- Ça doit être ton symbole qu'il a repéré, déduit Izzy

- Sauver par le gong, hein Megan? _M'avait dit Sora en me regardant avec un air si capricieux! Je haïssais ce regard!_

- On a pas le temps, allons-y! _déclara Lovelymon_

_Nous nous mirent à courir tout en suivant mon digivice. Il était comme un radar. Nous courûmes un bon moment jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtâmes devant une vieille maison. Elle paraissait tout à fait normale c'était juste qu'elle n'avait pas l'air qu'on en ait pris grand soin._

- C'est là dedans que le digivice veut que je cherche? Pourquoi dans une maison?

- Aucune idée…mais on doit y rentrer.

- Je m'approchai de la porte mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Je forçai mais elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

- Bon…je vois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix…poussez-vous tout le monde, _ordonnais-je_

- Pourquoi? _Avait demandé tout le monde_

- Faites ce que je vous dis.

_Tout le monde recula. J'en fis de même. Et après, je donnai un gros coup de pied et la porte se brisa. Je pus ouvrir la porte par le dedans. Et nous pûmes entrer. Tout le monde me regarda avec stupéfaction sauf bien sur Ewilan qui connaissait déjà mes capacités_

- Ah ben dis donc! On a affaire à une Jackie Chan version féminin! Quel coup de pied phénoménal c'était du jolie Mégan! _Me dit Jo l'air impressionné! C'est ça les arts martiaux!_

- Bien joué Meg! Me _dit Ewilan en me donnant la tape avec la main_

- Merci chérie! Allez dépêchons-nous!

- Dis tu pourrais pas me montrer quelques trucs? _Me demanda Tentomon_

- Pas le temps!

_Je rentrai en courant suivit des autres qui étaient revenus à eux-mêmes. Les apparences qu'avait donné la maison par dehors étaient totalement la même par le dedans. Tout était beau, bien placé, les escaliers étaient comme ceux d'un château, lorsque le roi et la reine devaient y descendre. C'était si bien accueilli_

- Mais c'est génial ici! _S'exclama Gabumon qui regardait les environs_

- Ouais vraiment on devrait y venir tout le temps pour prendre du bon temps, pas vrai Mimi? _Demanda Palmon à sa maîtresse qui elle avait les yeux remplis d'étoiles!_

- Oh oui que tu as raison Palmon! Tu as de la chance Megan, lorsque j'ai trouvé mon symbole, c'était dans le désert alors qu'on mourrait de soif mais toi par contre, c'est très bien accueilli

- À ta place je ne serais pas aussi enjouée que toi. C'est très bizarre je trouve, _dit Sora_.

- Mais quoi c'est un palais cet endroit ce sera plus facile que tout! déclara Taï qui était détendu

- Elle a raison ça n'a pas l'air dangereux! _Continua Matt_

- Les apparences sont toujours trompeuses parfois…n'oubliez pas qu'on cherche un symbole, _dit Agumon_

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Ewilan?

_Je la regardai et je vis qu'elle avait les yeux fermés_

- Ewilan? Qu,est-ce qui t'arrives?

_Soudain elle tomba dans la pomme. Je courrai à sa direction._

- Oh mon dieu Ewilan est-ce que ça va? Mon dieu s'il te plait réponds-moi!

- Jo fais quelque chose! Ordonna Gomamon!

- J'arrive. Elle est très fiévreuse. Mais que se passe-t-il?

_Dans l'esprit d'Ewilan :_

_**Ils sont dans une maison. Megan doit trouver son symbole. Elle le trouve mais ils sont confrontés à des choses bizarroïdes. Tout commence à survoler dans les airs. Tout le monde panique les digimon essaient d'arrêter tout ça mais rien à faire. Quelque chose s'apprête à frapper Megan quand…**_

_Ewilan se réveilla brusquement_

- Megan retrouve vite ton symbole pour qu'on sorte d'ici!

- Ewilan est-ce que tu vas bien?_ Demandais-je avec un gros sourire_

- T'occupes pas de moi, il faut trouver son symbole.

- Elle n'a plus de fièvre. Étrange…mais comment…

_Soudain des objets se mirent à voler dans la pièce et l'image de la pièce douce se changea en pièce des ténèbres. Il y avait du vent partout, il ventait et tout s'effondrait. Tout le monde cria!_

- Ahhhhhh il faut qu'on sorte d'ici! _Dit Mimi!_

- Pas avant qu'on aille trouve mon symbole! J'y cours!

- Attends je t'accompagne Megan, _me dit mon digimon_

_Je courus le plus rapidement possible partout dans la maison accompagnée de Lovelymon. Je cherchais mon symbole dans tous les sens. Je vis une chaise qui s'envolait vers moi. Sur le coup, je n'ai pensé à une chose : Détruire cette chaise. Je fis un de ses coups de pied et la chaise disparut en 1 demi seconde. Incroyable! Je décidai de monter à l'étage pour trouver le symbole. Mon digivice brillait de plus en plus que j'approchais. Le vent était fort et m'aggripait pour que je n'arrive jamais vers mon symbole. Finalement je le vis…le digi-oeuf avait la forme d'un énorme rocher mais en maquette. Il était si beau…j'essayai de m'en approcher quand soudain, une poutre venant du plafond se décrocha pour tomber sur moi_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- LOVE-FLAMÈCHE! _Avait crié Lovelymon. Des coeur en forme de flamme étaient sortis de sa gueule. Ce qui permetta à la poutre de brûler vive et à disparaître. Je regardai mon digimon avec stupéfaction._

- Comment t'as fait ça?

- C'est une de mes attaques! Allons prendre le digi-oeuf!

_On accourut vers celui-ci. Pour ça je devais donner toute ma force pour pouvoir abattre tout ce qui venait vers lovelymon et moi. Lui utilisait son attaque et moi ma force physique. Ce fut dur mais on y arriva enfin. Je le pris dans mes mains et le serra contre moi le plus fort possible. Mon digivice s'éclaira ainsi que mon digi-oeuf. Celui-ci s'ouvrit et je regardai en dedans. Une petite plaque en sortit et se plaça au dessus du digi-oeuf. La plaque était fushia comme mon digivice. Et je vis mon digimon se transformer..._

- Lovelymon digivolve toi en...Megalove

_Mon dieu quelle transformation! Lovelymon avait transformé en un cœur gros, des gros bras robustes avec des jambes de fer extra. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait des ailes de largeur d'au moins 1m30_

Mon dieu Lovelymon mais que t'est-il arrivé?

- Je m'appelle Megalove! Allez viens il faut sortir d'ici.

_Il me prit dans ses bras et on s'envola le plus loin possible de la pièce. Lorsqu'on fut rendus en bras, les autres nous attendait. La maison commençait à perdre toutes ses pièces et il fallait partir au plus vite._

- Eh! Mais c'est Megalove! _S'écria Kotmon_

- Ne restons pas là FUYONS! _Cria Sora,Mimi et Izzy_

_Nous courûmes tous vers la sortie. Dès qu'on se retourna, la maison n'était plus là. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. On avait eu chaud… _

_ Quelque part _

- Elle a réussi…Malgré tous mes plans elle a réussi à déjouer tous mes pièges. Cette fille est forte vu son symbole…_murmura un jeune garçon aux airs sombres_

- Maître, ce n'est pas bien grave, ce sera facile de déjouer l'autre fille son symbole est celui de la pureté. On pourra le changer en celui du diable, _rassura un voix grinçante_

- Hum…je me demande à quoi ressemble l'autre nouvelle

- Génial on a trouvé un symbole! Félicitations Megan et Megalove! _Nous dit Tentomon_

- Ouais c'est super! Si Megalove ne s'était pas transformé j'aurais pu ne….

_- Là je vis que Megalove s'était rendu en plus petit jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un tout petit cœur avec des pattes._

- Hein? Mais combien de transformations tu vis? _Demandais-je avec stupéfaction_

- Là je suis lovemon. Je suis au niveau entraînement. Comme j'ai dépensé mon énergie, je n'en ai plus, donc je tombe à un niveau bébé.

- Mon dieu tu es trop trognon toi, _dit Mimi en le prenant dans ses bras_

- Bravo Megan tu m'as épaté, _me dit Matt en s'approchant de moi et en me souriant_

_Je me mis à rougir comme une tomate mais je ne dis point. _

Bon maintenant on doit trouver mon symbole! _S'écria Ewilan_

- Non tout d'abord est-ce que ça va? _Demandais-je à mon amie en me souvenant du malaise qu'elle avait eu. C'était son deuxième aujourd'hui._

- Oui t'en fais pas…

- C'est pourtant étrange dès qu'elle est revenue à elle, sa fièvre a soudainement baissé et c'était comme si elle n'en avait pas eu…c'est très étrange, _me confirma Jo qui n'avait pas l'air sûr de ce qu'il disait_

- Mais c'est bizarre, tu as su tout de suite ce qui allait se passer…aurais-tu vu l'avenir? _Demanda Taï _

- On appelle ça avoir des prémonitions, _nous dit Izzy_

- Euh non..impossible je n'ai pas ce genre de «pouvoir » non vous savez quoi? Cette histoire de digimonde me rend folle. Oui ça doit être ça.

- Ewilan qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es stressée je pense qu'on devrait rentrer et que tu te reposes vraiment, _lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour la rassurer mais elle me repoussa._

- Non Megan! Tu as l'air bien intéressé à faire cette mission. Je ne peux pas accomplir une aussi grand tâche si je dois toujours ressentir ce qu'il peut se passer. Je fais des hallucinations très graves tu avais raison.

- Mais non Ewilan ce n'est pas vrai, écoute c'est normal que tu sois stressée face à ça mais…

- Non Kotmon tais-toi s'il te plaît!

_Soudain, son digivice se mit à clignoter comme pour signaler l'endroit où se trouvait son digi-oeuf ainsi que son symbole_

- Bon c'est maintenant ton tour de trouver ton symbole. Allons-y, _ordonna Kotmon_

- Allez le trouver mais sans moi!

- Ewilan ne fais pas la mijaurée et viens! _Dit Sora en la tirant vers elle_.

_Nous mirent à courir à la direction que le digivice nous montra. On arriva finalement près d'une rivière où on y sentait vraiment le paradis. Le seul endroit où je penserais passer ma vie entière._

- C'est si beau…_s'exclama Palmon et Mimi_

- Ouais franchement t'as de la chance de trouver ton symbole ici. C'est si pur…mais pas comme toi en fin de compte…_dit Sora_

- C'est pas comme ça qu'on va l'aider.

_Ewilan s'éloigna de nous. Elle avait l'air si en colère tout à l'heure et maintenant, le calme s'était installé en elle. C'était comme ça avec elle, un moment elle est si enragée qu'elle pourrait manger quelqu'un même si au fond elle ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche mais l'autre seconde, elle redevient sereine. Elle s'en alla loin en fermant les yeux, accompagnée de Kotmon qui avait l'air de ressentir exactement tout ce qui se passait en elle. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient en _

- Eh mais attendez-nous! _Cria Gabumon et Agumon en union_

- Non laissez-les…ils n'ont nullement besoin de nous…pour le moment_, leur dit Lovemon_

_On les laissa partir tranquillement. De leur côté…_

- Kotmon…ça va?

- Je suis comme toi...sereine

- C'est bien…

_Son digivice commença à briller de plus en plus. Plus personne ne parlait. Nous étions là à les regarder en silence. On voulait bien parler mais rien ne sortait de notre bouche. Comme si un chat nous avait volé nos langues. On n'entend que le bruit des cascades qui s'écoulait dans la rivière. C'était si…..calme. Jamais avant je ne me sentais aussi relaxe que maintenant. Ça devait être le cas pour tous les autres. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'Ewilan était tout proche de son symbole…le fait qu'elle-même soit là faisait en sorte à ce que la paix règne. Ewilan et Kotmon se rapprochaient de la rivière. Elles étaient même entrer dans l'eau et se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la cascade. Lorsqu'elles furent tout près, une sorte de porte s'ouvra à elles. Une porte en eau. Peut-être était-ce…la porte du paradis. Elles entrèrent. Et devant elles se trouvèrent le digi-œuf moitié doré moitié blanchis. Ewilan s'approcha et le prit dans ses mains…_

_ Autre part _

- Maître, nous ne pouvons pas attaquer. Les forces des ténèbres n'agissent pas sur la pureté!

- Regarde-la, elle est aussi forte que la première mais beaucoup moins sauvage que l'autre….elle est pure, tout ce qu'il y a de tranquille dans ce monde….

- Aviez-vous entendu ce que je vous ai dit? Nous ne pouvons pas l'attaquer, s'en est impossible.

- Je pense que le travail sera beaucoup plus corsé avec ces 2 nouvelles filles dans le groupe. Elles sont très puissantes.

- Maître…

- SUFFIT! J'EN AI ASSEZ ENTENDU

_Ce fut le silence complet._

- Nous les attaquerons une fois que celle-ci aura eu son symbole. Ne pressons pas…

- …Si vous le dites maître

_Et le digimon s'éloigna_

- Cette fille me dit quelque chose…

_Ewilan avait tout le corps mouillé Ses cheveux châtains clairs aplatis sur son visage lui donnait l'air d'un bel ange. Elle prit avec délicatesse son digi-œuf. Son digivice s'éclaira à nouveau ainsi que le digi-œuf qui lui laissait sortir une petite plaque : le symbole. Le signe qu'On y voyait dessus était celui de la paix. Pureté…paix…2 choses qui ne faisaient qu'un. Le symbole de la pureté!_

- Félicitations! Je pourrais enfin me transformer

_Kotmon sauta dans les bras d'Ewilan. Celle-ci n'eut pas une très grande réaction. Elles sortirent de la porte d'eau qui se referma sur elles._

- Eh voilà! J'ai mon symbole… _S'écria t elle en marchant vers nous _

- OUAIS! T'as réussi! Tu vois, quand tu n'es pas en colère, tu peux accomplir pleins de chose! _Lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras_.

- Mais ton digimon ne s'est pas digivolvé? _Demanda Sora_

- Vous savez…j'ai un petit creux tant que je me suis pas nourrie, je ne peux me digivolver

- Mais pourquoi Lovelymon avait pu se digivolver en Megalove_? Demanda Ewilan perplexe_

- Parce que Megan était en danger. On ne te l'a pas expliqué? Quand un digimon doit se digivolver, il faut que son maître soit en danger ou qu'il est mangé. Sans nourriture, donc pas d'énergie pour se transformer, alors le danger est plus grand, _expliqua Izzy comme s'il avait appris par cœur_

- Vous savez quoi? Honnêtement vous devez vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre mais moi je ne marche plus…j'ai bien écouté et je trouve ça très flatteur qu'on m'ait choisi mais…c'est trop pour moi… _fit Ewilan_

- Mais non de quoi tu parles? Tu es une digisauveuse et ça ne dit jamais ça, _dit Taï_

- On a besoin de toi. Le Symbole a marché avec toi, tu es l'élue, tu dois être avec nous, _dit Matt pour la convaincre_

- Oui ton symbole est très important il ne fait qu'un avec les nôtres, _continua Jo_

- Ils ont raison, le tien est particulier, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on a appelé de nouveau recrues, _dit à son tour Izzy_

- Comme Taï l'a si bien dit, tu n'es pas toute seule. Nous sommes tous là, nous sommes un groupe, _terminais-je._ Et je suis là chérie, ta meilleure amie. La mission est dure mais…nous ne pouvons pas les laisser tomber.

- Il ne faut pas te décourager tu n'as encore rien fait, _dit Biyomon_

- Justement, c'est bien comme ça. Bon je rentre chez moi. Comment fait-on pour repartir?

- Eh pas si vite les morveux……..

_**N/A:** Voilà le chapitre 9 est fini, j'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture. Pour nous c'était un peu dur de l'écrire, on a ramé un peu. Au cs ou vous l'aurez toujour pas remarqué, ce sont deux personnes qui écrivent ensemble l'histoire. . .mais chacune un chapitre. Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews, elles nous ont fait vraiment plaisir. + pour le chapitre 10. Sungirl & KayG._


	10. Löwkotmon

**Chapitre 10 **: Löwkotmon

_+ Précédemment +_

- Comme Taï l'a si bien dit, tu n'es pas toute seule. Nous sommes tous là, nous sommes un groupe, _terminais-je._ Et je suis là chérie, ta meilleure amie. La mission est dure mais…nous ne pouvons pas les laisser tomber.

- Il ne faut pas te décourager tu n'as encore rien fait, _dit Biyomon_

- Justement, c'est bien comme ça. Bon je rentre chez moi. Comment fait-on pour repartir?

- Eh pas si vite les morveux…

_Nous nous tournâmes vers la voix grinçante qui nous avait fait tressaillir. Kotmon se mit instantanément devant moi en voyant à qui on n'avait à faire. C'était un digimon. Il avait l'air d'une immense guêpe méchante avec des yeux rouges._

- Oh c'est Flymon ! s'exclama Agumon

- Et il n'a pas changé, marmonna Biyomon.

- Oh oui, je n'ai pas changé, fit Flymon en s'élevant dans les airs. Je vous hais toujours autant digisauveurs. Mais maintenant que je sers notre vénérable empereur. J'ai l'intention de vous détruire et cela par tous les moyens. Piqûre laser !

_Il se cambra vers l'arrière et nous vîmes un immense dard noir. Je reculai vers Mégan et Matt qui étaient ensemble._

- Qu'est-ce qui va faire d'après vous ? Demandais-je

- Lancer une attaque regarde, me répondit Matt

_C'était vrai, une seconde après un puissant laser rouge sortait de son dard. Je sentis quelqu'un m'empoigner fortement en me tirant vers l'arrière et me forcer à me baisser je me tournai et vit que c'était Tai. J'entendis une énorme explosion et vit un gros cratère à l'endroit où je me trouvais._

- Merci Taï

- De rien, fit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

- Taï, nos digimon sont fatigués, ils n'ont pas encore manger et il ne peuvent pas se digivolver, remarqua Izzy

_Il avait raison, Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon, Biyomon, Tentomon et Gomamon étaient à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Je sentis quelqu'un me tirer la jupe et constata que c'était Kotmon_.

- Laisse moi me digivolver, je ne suis pas fatiguée et j'ai manger sur la route. _Déclara t-elle en s'envolant_

- Mais vas-y ne te prive pas, _fis-je en me baissant pour ne pas recevoir un coup de laser sur la tête_.

_Malgré la fatigue les autres digimon lançait leurs attaques à tout bout de champ. Tous les digisauveurs les encourageaient à part Kotmon et moi._

- Spiro tornade !

- Dinoflamme !

- Choc électrique !

- Sumac vénéneux !

_Gomamon se jeta dans un petit ruisseau, en quelques instants une centaine de poissons sortaient de l'eau en faisant d'immenses bonds sur Flymon._

- Escadron poisson !

- C'est toi qui m'empêche de me digivolverEcoute moi Ewilan je sais que tu as peur et c'est tout à fait normal. Mais tu as des amis sur qui tu peux compter et ils ne te laisseront jamais tomber, Reprit subitement Kotmon

_Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. C'est vrai Kotmon avait raison. J'avais peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de tragique, que Mégan y perd la vie etc. . . En sommes qu'on échoue à notre mission._

- C'est vrai tu as raison, j'ai peur. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. . .

- Ewilan tu es mon amie maintenant et mon devoir et de te protéger, Aller prend courage et puise ta force en l'amitié. J'ai confiance en toi.

_Sur ces mots Kotmon partie aider les autres. Ceux-ci étaient en bien piteux état. Biyomon reposait dans les bras de Sora, Palmon était allongée et Mimi s'occupait d'elle, Gomamon était écroulé dans l'eau autour de quelques poissons morts et Joe soutenait sa tête. Seuls Lovemon, Agumon, Gabumon et Kotmon qui nous défendaient toujours. Je baissa les yeux et sécha mes larmes. C'est vrai je devais avoir confiance en eux, même si je ne le montrais pas mais j'aimais déjà Tai avec son air de leader, Matt qui me faisait rigoler avec ses blagues sur Mimi. Sora et Mimi qui jouaient les mères poules et en même temps si sincère. Avec bien sur tous les digimons. Les digivices de Taï, Sora, Matt et Mégan s'allumèrent. Des rayons d'énergie provenant sûrement des symboles des autres frappèrent mon digivice en même temps qui commença à vibrer intensément. _

- Kotmon digivolve toi en… Löwkotmon

_Tous levèrent la tête pour voir la nouvelle apparence de Kotmon. C'était Kotmon en plus grand, elle ressemblait maintenant à une lionne avec quelques différences. Elle se tenait sur ses quatre pattes et deux grandes ailes blanches avaient poussé sur ses omoplates. Les bandes d'or qu'avaient Kotmon s'étaient métamorphosées en quatre cuirasses d'or qui protégeaient ses pattes. Mon symbole que Kotmon portait en pendentif était maintenant inscrit sur son pelage blanc comme tatouage. Une ceinture sertit de rubis et de diamants pendait sur sa poitrine laissant voir que le tatouage/symbole._

-Elle est magnifique ! s'exclama Mégan en me rejoignant.

_Tous les digisauveurs regardaient à présent mon digimon qui s'éleva dans les airs grâce à ses ailes blanches. Flymon qui s'acharnait sur Gabumon et Agumon arrêta un instant et regarda avec stupeur le digimon._

- Un Löwkotmon, ce n'est pas vrai, comment t'es tu digivolvée ?

- En quoi cela te regarde, fit Löwkotmon en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Digi-Synthèse !

_De minuscules petites billes de lumière apparurent comme par magie et se dirigèrent sur tous les digimon leur redonnant leur énergie. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon et Lovelymon se redressèrent soudain prêt à bondir._

- Non ce n'est pas la peine de vous digivolver, je pense que Löwkotmon contrôle l'affaire, assura Taï

_Flymon poussa un cri de rage en voyant tout cela, il lança une attaque sur mon digimon qui l'esquiva en ricanant. Celle-ci faisait tout pour le contrarier. Le digimon guêpe essaya de plonger en piquer sur nous mais fut vite déstabiliser par une attaque de Löwkotmon._

- Fusion laser !

_Des rayons lasers sortirent des rubis sur la ceinture de Löwkotmon et se dirigèrent vers Flymon. Celui essaya d'esquiver mais le fit trop tard. L'attaque le percuta de plein fouet et Flymon s'évanouit dans le néant._

- Il renaîtra un jour, fit Löwkotmon en redescendant. Je te remercie Ewilan, tu as pu me faire digivoler au bon moment

_Je caressai sa tête et elle se mit presque à ronronner de plaisir. En voyant cela tout le monde éclata de rire à part Izzy et Joe._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Izzy ? demanda Mimi en essayant d'arrêter de rire

- Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta Joe.

- Non non, mais je me demandais pourquoi Löwkotmon ne s'était pas dédigivolver. Après une bataille comme celle-ci tu devrais être morte de fatigue fit-il en regardant le digimon. Surtout que tu as mangé seulement quelques baies ou fruits.

- Je me sens tout à fait bien et je ne suis pas fatiguée du tout. Je peux même ramener deux personnes sur mon dos chez Gennai.

- Pas bête, commença Tai, je monte sur toi avec Agumon j'ai trop mal aux pieds.

_Il allait monter quand les bras de Mimi le tirèrent vers l'arrière._

- Pardon ? Mais honneur aux dames ! Tu n'es vraiment pas galant !

- Parce que tu es une dame toi ? Ricana Matt, Moi je te comparerais plus à une diablesse aux cheveux roses.

- Peut-être mais en tout cas la diablesse, elle, sait comment utiliser un tube de gel, fit Mimi en pointant les cheveux de Matt

_Tout le monde éclata de rire devant l'air cramoisi de Matt, celui avait passé une main dans ses cheveux et regardait Mimi avec un air furieux. _

_Je montai sur le dos de mon digimon suivit de Mimi et Palmon. Les poils de Löwkotmon étaient d'une douceur étonnante._

_- _Faites attention, fit Mégan et Sora en même temps.

- Oui on vous rejoins chez Gennai dans une heure, assura Tai

- Et ne faites pas de bêtises, recommanda Lovelymon

_Löwkotmon sourit et acquiesça. Mimi me tint par la taille et tout à coup nous nous sentîmes très légère. _

- Accrochez vous !

_Mon digimon prit de l'élan et commença à courir à grande enjamber. Elle allait si vite que nous n'eûmes même pas le temps de faire un dernier coucou au autres. Elle ralentit un peu puis déploya ses grandes ailes blanches. Nous nous envolâmes et je vis que nous étions maintenant au dessus des arbres._

-Wow ! C'est génial ! hein Palmon ?

- Heu . . . ouais, mais tu sais Mimi je suis une plante, et les pantes ça reste sur Teeeeerrre

_Löwkotmon était monté un peu brusquement et cela avait fait peur à Palmon qui serrait Mimi à l'étouffer._

- Tu sais quoi Ewilan, je suis contente que Mégan et toi acceptiez de rester. On s'amusera beaucoup crois moi !

- Oui j'en suis sure, _fis-je en regardant le sourire ravis de Mimi_

- Et tu sais quoi, je vais organisé un pique nique dans le digimonde, je pense que se sera le dernier avant que la guerre se déclenche. Et puis je vous présenterais Willis.

- Willis ?

- Ben oui, Willis est un digisauveur comme nous. Il vit en Amérique et vient de temps en temps nous rendre visite. En tous cas il est hyper mignon. . .

- Attend, il y a d'autres digisauveurs à part nous ?

- Mais, bien sur ! _Commença Mimi comme si cela était une évidence_. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe et moi somme la première génération de digisauveurs.

- Il y en a une deuxième ? Je croyais qu'on était les seuls digisauveurs.

- Mais non voyons, cela fait un an que l'équipe de la seconde génération est constituée. Il y a Davis, Yoleil, Cody, TK qui est le petit frère de Matt, Kari qui est la cadette de Tai et pour finir Ken. Ken était l'empereur des digimon avant mais on a fait en sorte qu'il redevienne gentil. Maintenant c'est notre ami.

- Oh et vous lui faite confiance ? Je veux dire après tout c'est peut-être lui qui est derrière tout ce qui se passe maintenant ?

- Non je ne pense pas, il nous a déjà montré sa bonne foie. En ce moment même la seconde génération est sur une autre mission que leur a confié Gennai. Mais ce qui est très bizarre, c'est que vous n'avez pas le même modèle de digivice que le notre, vous avez celui de l'autre génération…enfin Izzy et Gennai vous expliqueront mieux que moi.

_Je tournai la tête pour regarder le paysage. Si Mimi disait vrai se serait vraiment chouette d'être un digisauveur. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas vraiment perdu une bataille contre les mauvais digimon. Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cela ne va pas durer. Rayann, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait lui ? Il prendrait sûrement le meilleur coté des choses. Je soupirai et remarquai que nous arrivions à destination. Le lac rose scintillait sous la lune pale. L'astre me parut énorme et étrangement me calma un peu. Löwkotmon se posa en douceur dans les jardins de Gennai. Celui m'adressa un grand sourire et s'avança vers nous._

- Je suis content de voir que vous avez enfin trouvez votre symbole. Je suppose que Mégan et les autres arriveront bientôt…

_Gennai se tourna avec surprise en voyant Löwkotmon, cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire. Mimi entra dans la maison suivit par Palmon. Löwkotmon se dédigivolva silencieusement en Kotmon. Mon digimon s'envola grâce à ses deux queues et vint se placer à coter de moi._

- Tu t'inquiètes encore ? _Fit-elle en me regardant._

- Non ça va, j'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment.

- Et cela est tout à fait normal quand on voit ton symbole, _commença Gennai en avançant vers moi._ Tu as le symbole de la pureté, un symbole qui se rapproche un peu de celui de la lumière. Pour que Kotmon se digivolve au stade ultime, il faudra que tu cherches la signification véritable de ton symbole. Celle qui fait ouvrir ton cœur.

- Gennai je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dites.

- Tu comprendras un jour. Et je t'en prie arrête de penser à cela, maintenant il faut qu'on songe plus à l'héritier de l'empereur des digimon.

_Gennai avait raison, ils avaient tous raison, je n'ai pas le droit de m'enfermer dans ma coquille. Pour l'instant il ne faut penser qu'a l'empereur. Je me dirigeai vers la maison et vit que Mimi préparait du thé avec Palmon._

- Alors, tu vas mieux, fit-elle en déposant une tasse fumante devant moi. Je ne voulais pas te soûler, tu sais au début il y a eu beaucoup de personne qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient obligés de sauver le monde.

- Ha bon ? Pourtant vous le prenez tellement bien maintenant. Tu sais Mimi au fond je vous admire tu sais, pourtant j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une horrible trouillarde.

- Comme tout le monde au début, on a beaucoup ramé, puis après on s'est rendu compte que nous formions un groupe d'ami très soudé grâce à nos digimon qui nous rapprochait. . .

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer car nous entendîmes un bruit sourd. Gomamon et Tentomon entrèrent soudainement accompagnés de Joe et d'Izzy. _

- Alors les filles que faites-vous ? demanda Joe en s'asseyant à coté de moi

- Nous discutions de l'héritier, répondis-je. Mimi me disait ce que Gennai avait découvert à propos des digimon.

- Oui nous sommes au courant, intervint Izzy. C'est triste mais il a raison, vous vous souvenez de Flymon quand on l'a vaincu. Il n'y avait aucune roue noire ou autres objets qui nous disent qu'il se battait contre sa volonté.

- C'est vraiment bizarre ça, comment quelqu'un peut-il être aussi cruel ? Je veux dire reprendre un rôle si. . .

- On sait Mimi mais de toutes les manières…

- Hey ! attendez deux minutes, fis-je en interrompant Joe.

_Joe et Izzy se tournèrent vers moi en attendant ainsi que Tentomon, Palmon, Kotmon, Gomamon et Mimi. _

- Cela ne peu être qu'un digisauveur qui soit l'héritier. Sinon je pense pas qu'il aurait pu savoir le passé de Ken. Vous m'avez dit qu'il y a un an que cette histoire a eu lieu. Alors je suppose que l'héritier soit quelqu'un qui connaissent vos aventures précédentes. Par conséquent cela doit être quelqu'un qui a fait pas mal de recherche jusqu'à maintenant ou qui vous connaissent . . . pourquoi vous faites cette tête là ? j'ai dit quelque chose d'idiot ?

- Non, mais tu m'as donné une hypothèse qui tienne la route, fit Izzy en se levant. Je vais tout de suite expliquer cela aux autres.

_Il sortit sans demander son reste. Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les digisauveurs se retrouvaient dans le salon avec Gennai._

- Mais comment ce fait-il que l'héritier ait pu savoir toutes ses informations ? Demanda Mégan. Je veux dire qu'il sait qui vous êtes, quels sont vos points faibles et vos points forts ? Car Ken les connaissaient aussi non ?

- Oui c'est ça, affirma Matt.

- Mais qu'a été le plus fort adversaire pendant le règne de Ken ? Il envoyait bien des sbires vous vaincre comme l'autre avec Flymon non ? Redemanda Mégan

- KIMERAMON ! S'exclama Sora

_La tête de Taï se pencha en avant, Izzy, Joe et Mimi se pétrifièrent de terreur. Matt blêmit a une vitesse fulgurante._

- Qui est Kiméramon ? fis-je doucement

- C'est un digimon complètement modifié. . .

_Au bout de quelques minutes j'avoue j'ai décroché. Kiméramon était un digimon inventé par l'empereur. Celui-ci lui avait donné tous les points forts des digimon des digisauveur. Comme les ailes de Birdramon, les patte de Garurumon. En clair un projet de dingue. Il parait qu'il avait eu toutes les peines à le battre. Et c'est grâce au digi-œuf d'or de Davis qu'ils finirent par le vaincre._

- Vous pensez qu'il va vouloir ressusciter Kiméramon ? Demanda Joe avec une petite voix

- Ce n'est pas possible, assura Izzy. Veemon lui a bien régler son compte en d'autre terme il est bel et bien mort.

_Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre. Cela faisait un bon moment que nous étions ici. Je me levai doucement._

- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai cours demain

- Oui c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié, constata Tai. Aller les gars on en reparlera demain au lycée.

_Mimi m'entraîna avec les autres devant un poste de télé tandis que Matt se chargeait de Mégan. Nous sortîmes nos digivices sur l'ordre de Tai. Une lumière m'aveugla soudainement et je fus emporter pas le même vortex que celui qui m'avait amené ici. _

N/A:_ Nous vous remercions pour vos reviewssur le chapitre 9. (Princesse d'argent, Jue, Ewen **Merci beaucoup**)Ne vous inquiètez pas nous laissons pas tomber. Un petit mot pour Ewen: **Contentes de voir qu'il commence à avoir des fans de Mégan**. Le chapitre 11 arrive bientôt...mais je commence à vous dire qu'avec la rentré 2005 qui se prépare nous aurons moins de temps pour écrire les chapitres. Pas d'inquiètude ils seront tout de même là! bientôt Sungirl & Kayg._


	11. Déjeuné et Démélés

Chapitre 11

Je fus propulsée dans mon lit. J'ai un de ses maux de tête. Je pense que les voyages par ordinateur n'était pas fait pour moi. Je ne réalisais pas encore ce qui m'arrivait…moi sauver le monde? Non pas un mais deux mondes? Et en plus, Matt aussi fait partie de cette mission suicidaire? Au moins, je n'étais pas toute seule. Il y avait ma meilleure amie Ewilan qui elle n'arrivait pas encore à digérer ça. Disons que ça se comprend…je regardai autour de moi et je vis qu'il n'y avait rien de déplacer. Avec toute le désordre que j'ai dû faire quand j'ai été aspirée par mon propre ordinateur. Je regardai par la fenêtre et je vis qu'il faisait nuit. Je regardai l'heure et je vis qu'il était 2 :35 am. Mon dieu! Qu'il était tard, je devais dormir j'allais à l'école demain! Hé mais…où sont les vêtements que je portai au digimonde? À la place je portais le pyjama que j'avais avant de partir. C'est vraiment bizarre, j'ai encore d'autres questions à leur poser…Bon fini la discussion toute seule…bon dodo Mégan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mégan Ishitaro! Tu n'as pas vu l'heure qu'il est? Il est 8h00am les cours vont commencer dans 10 minutes réveilles-toi tout de suite! _Cria ma mère qui était affolée en même temps d'être en colère_

HEin…de quoi tu parles on est samedi maman laisse-moi dormir…_fais-je encore endormie_

_Je sentis un oreiller me frapper la tête si fort que je hurlai. Je levai ma tête et constatai que mon réveille-matin était sur le sol, complètement brisé. Je me rendis compte qu'on était pas réellement samedi mais plutôt mercredi_

HAAAAAAAAAA T'AS RAISON JVAIS ÊTRE EN RETARD!

Bienvenue dans le vrai monde ma chérie! HABILLE-TOI!

Pour une des rares fois de ma vie, je fis le plus rapidement possible. Je pris une douche, me brossai les dents, mis mon uniforme, mangeai mon déjeuner. Tout ça en un espace de 5 minutes croyez-le ou non. Il était maintenant 8h05am

Maman! Je vais arriver en retard tu peux m'y emmener s'il te plait?

J'allais te le proposer. Allez on y va!1

Nous sortîmes de la maison à la vitesse de l'éclair! On monta dans la voiture de ma maman et on partit tout droit vers mon école. Pendant la route, je m'étais carrément endormie. Je n'avais presque dormi c'est normal quoi! Dans les prochains jours j'imagine que ça m'arrivera tout le temps alors mieux vaut m'y habituer tout de suite

Megan mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir? Réveille-toi!

Je me réveillai brusquement.

Désolée maman…

Est-ce que ça va? Tu n'as pas bien dormi? À quoi tu rêvais? Attends laisse-moi deviner, tu rêvais être dans un autre monde et tu ne voulais pas le quitter donc t'as décidé d'essayer de faire grâce matinée?

Je fus figée avec ce qu'elle avait dit…ce n'était pas un rêve maman, ce fut bien le cas.

Maman…tu racontes n'importe quoi…je vais…bien

Je regardai ma montre et je poussai un cri perçant!

IL EST 8H20 AM ÇA FAIT 10 MINUTES QUE LE COURS A COMMENCÉ!

Ah tu as remarqué? Et est-ce que tu as remarqué que ça fait 5 minutes qu'on est arrivées?

Je regardai dehors. Le lycée était juste à côté.

Mince et dire que je vais commencer le cours avec M.Kaïda c'est vraiment pas de bol!

Alors ne perds pas de temps! VAS-Y

Merci maman je t'aime à plus tard!

Je partis à une vitesse incroyable à mon école. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je prenais cœur à sprinter. Oh mince je devais monter les escaliers. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans ma montre…super il était 8h30 am. Il allait me passer un savon, je pouvais le prédire. Bon j'arrivai j'étais vraiment épuisée. Il me fallut une éternité pour que je tourne la poignet de porte. Je rentrai, air de zombie et j'allai voir mon cher professeur préféré

Oh…il me semble que ce n'est pas l'Halloween Mlle Ishitaro…

Et vous vous êtes toujours déguisé…j'ai une excuse, je porte mon uniforme alors que vous…ben vous le faîtes exprès

OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elle vous a cloué le bec monsieur!

Que répondez-vous face à ça?

Tous les élèves tapaient sur les bureaux. Un vrai champ de bataille! Comme d'habitude, j'avais donné le dernier mot. Ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais qu'allait-il répondre à ma « remarque »?

ça vous amuse de vous moquer de moi Mlle Ishitaro

Que voulez-vous, vous êtes mon professeur préféré, lui dis-je en souriant en allait m'asseoir

Mais il me retint

Attendez un instant. Où étiez-vous?

Dans un endroit qu'on appelle « maison » Vous savez, l'endroit où on vit avec plusieurs personnes ce qu'on appelle une « famille » Voulez-vous que je les épelle on est dans un cours de français,non?

Tout le monde rit. Je ne faisais pas exprès de les faire rire. Je suis comme ça, on me pose une question, je réponds, il n'y a rien d'impoli

Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas arrivée plus tôt

Ça y est l'interrogation commence….bon si vous voulez tout savoir, j'étais dans un beau rêve, je ne me rappelle plus de ce rêve mais je sais en tout cas que s'il était beau, c'est parce que vous n'étiez pas là

Ah mon dieu….vous êtes…ALLEZ VOUS ASSEOIR

Depuis quand dire la vérité est un crime?

Encore une fois, le rire général s'installa. Je passai à côté des bureaux de Taï et Matt qui riaient comme des vrais gamins. D'autres personnes me serraient la main en me disant : « toi je t'admire » On dirait bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un d'arrogant. Mais je ne l'étais pas…

Eh bien…tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir humoriste? Le monde t'adore déjà! Me dit Ewilan, qui en remarquant quand j'étais arrivée, avait l'air aussi fatiguée que moi. Mais elle était bien réveillée à présent

Tu as bien vu comme moi, c'est lui qui a commencé

Il mérite tes sarcasmes t'as raison!

BON….tout le monde est revenu de ses émotions? Vous vous êtes bien amusés? Très bien merci pour ses bons moment Mlle Ishitaro une chance que vous êtes là….dit-il avec mépris Je m'en fichais vraiment Maintenant revenons sur notre français, le vrai but du cours…

Sérieusement…pourquoi tu n'étais pas là? Me demanda Ewilan en chuchotant

Je me suis réveillée trop tard…vu l'heure que je suis rentrée hier soir ça se comprend, j'ai à peine dormi 6h de temps….

Je te comprends, ce fut pareille avec moi. Disons que j'ai mis mon réveil au maximum!

Mon réveil était brisé…

Pauvre de toi hihihi

Je me demande pourquoi je ne vous envoie pas tout de suite chez le bureau du principal Mlle Ishitaro

Tout simplement parce que vous m'aimez

Vous ne m'avez pas encore donné l'envie de vous aimer très chère. Je vous prierai Mlle Lyhn de ne pas suivre l'exemple de votre collègue. Tâchez de rester en silence les filles

Et ce fut ainsi pendant le reste du cours. Les autres cours qu'on eut passèrent à une vitesse incroyable! C'était tant mieux! Plus la journée passait plus vite, mieux j'aurais le temps d'aller faire une sieste chez moi. L'heure de dîner était arrivé. La cloche sonna…

C'est passé à une vitesse les cours du matin!

Tu peux parler, tu as fait une demi période en cours de français!

Ewilan, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour arriver le plus vite possible ce n'est pas de ma faute

Oui je sais…allez allons dîner!

Hé les filles! Cria qui courrait à notre direction

Oh Matt…fis-je en restant bouche bée devant cette beauté divine

Salut Ewilan, salut Megan vous allez bien?

Oui très bien et toi?

Ouais…ça va! et pour toi Meg?

Euh…bah…c'est-à-dire…oui

Euh…je préfère vous laisser je vais au petit coin, je te retrouve à la cafétéria Megan!

Et elle s'en alla. Je savais qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Bon Megan calme-toi ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tu es juste avec Matt…

Alors…

Alors quoi? Demandais-je

Comment vas-tu?

Tu m'as déjà posé la question il y a moins de 3 minutes

Je ne comprends pas le langage bégayeuse

J'avais compris de quoi il voulait en venir, j'étais rouge de honte

Désolée

Mais non ne le sois pas. Mais je voulais plus savoir comment tu allais avec tout ça…

Oh tu veux dire le digimonde? Eh bien, je me dis que je vais avoir besoin de dormir très tôt si je dois à chaque fois rentrer à des heures tardives…

Ah non ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas toujours comme ça, ça se passe toujours après les cours et on est prévenus si quelque chose ne va pas. N'oublie surtout pas que tu n'es pas toute seule, on est tous là pour toi, et si tu as besoin de parler eh bien…je suis là, me dit-il. Il était d'une sincérité incroyable, ça le se voyait dans le son de sa voix.

Tu es si aimable…je t'en remercie infiniment mais je me connais, je vais pouvoir supporter tout ça, le problème est plutôt Ewilan…elle est tellement…comment dirais-je, fragile? Ce sera beaucoup plus corsé pour elle que pour moi…mon symbole m'empêche un peu d'être comme elle sinon je peux mettre nos vies en péril…

En tout cas je doute fort je t'ai vu à l'œuvre tu es vraiment une dur à cuir! Franchement j'aurais peur de toi

Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça?

Tu es tellement forte, quelle habilité avec ton coup de pied…tu m'impressionnes…me dit-il avec un air charmeur

Ohh mais mon trésor tu n'as encore rien vu, disais-je en riant. Il en fit de même.

Nous continuâmes à rire pendant un long moment. Du côté d'Ewilan….

Ah ce qu'elle est chanceuse…j'aimerais tellement aussi entamer ce genre de conversation avec…

Bonjour…Ewilan c'est ça? Dit un beau garçon aux cheveux ténébreux et aux yeux d'un vert perçant.

Bonjour…Mikhaïl salut! Comment tu vas?

Je vais très bien et pour toi?

Oui oui rassure-toi je vais beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de te dire merci de m'avoir emmené à l'infirmerie

Oh franchement ce n'est rien tu aurais fait la même chose c'est sûr! Avait répondu Mikhaïl avec un beau sourire

Ce qu'il souriait bien, tu as raison! Je voudrais réellement te remercier

Alors accepte de dîner avec moi!

Hein! J'ai bien entendu? Tu veux qu'on dîne ensemble? Tu veux dire maintenant?

Je réponds oui aux 3 questions haha alors tu acceptes?

Mais avec grand plaisir!

Et ils s'en allèrent en direction de la cafétéria

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah tiens! Voilà Matt et Megan! Fit Mimi avec enthousiasme

- Wow tu parles la nouvelle du siècle, réagit Sora en roulant les yeux

Mimi la regarda d'un drôle d'air

Bon toi ma fille, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas!

Mais de quoi tu parles?

Mon dieu et tu oses me mentir? Franchement Sora, je trouve que tu es d'une humeur si froide depuis que…Megan et Ewilan sont dans le groupe.

Épargne Ewilan dans tout ça.

Donc il s'agit de Megan?

……

J'ai tapé dans l'huile on dirait! Et je le savais de toute façon. Avec la dispute que vous avez eu…d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas compris en quoi elle en avait recours…

Elle m'a cherché

Non là je pense que c'est toi qui a commencé en la traitant de bouchée. Elle avait pourtant raison, être optimiste est très important pour pouvoir réussir.

Je sais mais…

De plus, elle est très forte, elle aurait pu te clouer le bec à sa façon, tu sais…te flanquer une raclée, elle aurait pu,fais gaffe à ce que tu dis

Oui je sais mais…Matt avait l'air si impressionné

Matt? Quel est son rapport? Oh mon dieu….T'es encore amoureuse de lui?

….

Oh ça se comprend maintenant tes attitudes négatives. Mais voyons c'est toi qui a voulu rompre avec lui. Il était fou de toi et tu as préféré prendre tes distances car tu n'étais pas sûre de tes sentiments.

Oui mais quand j'ai vu que Matt faisait de l'œil à Megan…j'ai eu un pincement au cœur

Oui ça fait toujours ça lorsqu'on est sorti avec quelqu'un et lorsqu'on le voit avec une autre personne, ça nous fasse de quoi. Mais…ce n'est pas de la faute à Mégan s'il en pince pour elle.

Je sais mais elle aussi en pince pour lui. Qui ne rêve pas d'être dans les bras de Yamato Ishida?

Moi

Mimi tu es mon amie…que me conseillerais-tu?

Hum…il n'y a rien qui prouve que Matt a des sentiments pour Megan. Il la connaît à peine. Et si jamais c'était le cas, permets-moi de dire qu'il a très bon goût, elle est très intéressante cette fille, très gentille, pleine d'énergie…et surtout utile pour l'équipe. Tu devrais mettre ta rancune de côté car dans notre mission,on a vraiment pas besoin tes humeurs de cochon

Bon très bien!

Allez! Bon allons les rejoindre et s'il te plaît, ne fais rien de déplaisant qui pourrait partir une autre querelle.

Oui chef…

Et elles s'en allèrent vers Matt et moi qui pendant ce temps là…

Et il a dit m'a envoyé chez le principal qui lui ne voulait rien entendre de mes excuses!

Je ris comme jamais je n'avais ri auparavant. Il était tellement drôle je me pliai en 2. Il me regardait et riait de plus belle. Il en devenait rouge. En faite l'histoire c'est que lui aussi avait eu comment dirais-je…ses aventures avec M.Kaïda. Les jours précédents il ne disait jamais rien car il savait que s'il se mêlait à mes insultes, il serait suspendu de ses cours de français et ce ne serait pas bien pour lui car le français est une matière importante pour réussir son année

haha ah mon dieu…tu m'as achevé, à mon avis tu es beaucoup plus fort que moi en insulte je comprends pourquoi tu dois te retenir à l'avenir

Eh oui quel dommage! Mais c'est pas grave, tu t'en charges à ma place alors je suis pas si déçu que ça! Taï et moi on se contente de rire. Y'a-t-il autres choses qu'on doit savoir de toi?

Eh bien…tu découvriras en temps voulu, c'est cool les surprises

T'as raison…

Hé salut vous 2! Fit Mimi en s'approchant de nous, suivit de Sora derrière elle

Mimi, Sora ça boom? On s'en allait justement à la cafétéria vous venez? Demanda Matt

Hé vous alliez partir sans nous? Fit Taï, Izzy et Jo qui arrivèrent

Ça c'est génial l'équipe des sauveurs de monde est réunie, dis-je. On peut vraiment y aller

Salut tout le monde! Avait dit 2 garçons aux cheveux blonds. L'un était grand, blond et avait un air très charmeur. Il portait Un chandail de 2 verts différent. Au centre il y avait un logo en forme de losange et il portait des jeans bleu. Pour finir ses chaussures étaient rouges et noir. Assez normal. Tandis que l'autre était tout aussi grand mais il était mignon par exemple. Ils le sont tous les 2 d'ailleurs. Il portait des pantalons jogging noir à rayure rouge et comme haut, une camisole rouge et noir à rayure. Je parierais 10$ qu'ils venaient de l'Amérique,il n'y a que ces gens-là qui sont aussi sophistiqués

Alors ça j'y crois pas! Michael! Willis! Je suis contente de vous voir! Fit mimi en les enlaçant.

Nous autre aussi! Alors que diriez-vous d'aller faire un pique-nique? On a pensé à venir vous voir!

Et à vous donner des nouvelles en ce qui concerne euh…le système solaire! Avait dit celui habillé en sportif en me regardant avec un sourire nerveux

Hé c'est beau les gars elle est de la mission! Voici Megan, Megan voici mes amis Michael et Willis! Ils sont aussi des digisauveurs. Ils habitent dans mon quartier mais ne fréquentent pas notre école malheureusement

Ravie de vous rencontrer les gars! Fais-je en leur souriant!

Ohhh tout le plaisir est pour moi très chère, fit Michael en me baisant la main…il était très charmant. Je souriais à son geste

Michael…ne commence pas. Salut moi c'est Willis. J'en suis ravi aussi. Désolé d'avoir inviter l'excuse bidon du système solaire…c'est juste que toutes ces histoires doivent rester confidentielles tu comprends?

Ah bon? Je ne savais pas…

T'es au courant maintenant! Bon j'espère que vous n'avez pas encore dîné parce qu'on a apporté le nécessaire!

Oh c'est si gentil à vous! Je meurs de faim! On y va! cria Taï ce qu'il pouvait être gourmand

Euh…où est Ewilan? Quelqu'un l'a vu? Il faut qu'elle soit là aussi

Tout le monde me fit signe que non. Étrange…elle était partie dès que Matt était arrivé. Elle n'était pas restée au petit coin tout le long…où pouvait-elle bien être?

Euh vous savez quoi? J'irai vous rejoindre dans quelques instants.

Tu es sûr? Elle est sûrement à la cafétéria, dit Matt

Bonne déduction! Elle devait être là sans aucun doute être là bas, je partis à la cafétéria…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tu n'étais pas obligée de payer mon dîner à ma place! Dit Ewilan en prenant la dernière bouchée de son spaghetti

J'y tenais puisque je t'ai invité. Je sais que ce n'est pas un vrai dîner mais bon…

Rassure-toi ça me plait bien. C'est étrange on ne se connaît même pas assez bien…

Je sais et c'est pour ça que je t'ai invité, je veux te connaître d'avantage. Tu es si belle,si pure…j'ai pris beaucoup de temps avant de venir te demander de dîner avec moi…avec les gens, je ne suis pas très sociable

Ah…c'est vraiment étrange mais moi aussi je voulais faire la même chose…je ne savais pas comment…je pensais que c'était trop tôt…et vu que tu ne me parlais pas assez souvent…

Eh voilà le vampire! Fit un garçon grand comme un gratte ciel. Il avait les cheveux bruns court et musclé comme un boxeur même peut-être en pire.

Il s'est trouvé une jolie minette! T'es aveugle ou quoi? Tu parles avec le suceur de sang! Fit un autre garçon, un petit lèche botte sûrement!

Mikhaïl les regarda très méchamment et leur dit :

Vous ferez mieux de déguerpir très vite, l'atmosphère sentait bon avant que vous arriviez.

Soudain, le Mikhaïl doux qu'on connaissait avait vite changer en un garçon sans cœur qui n'avait qu'une seule envie : tuer

- C'est quoi ça c'est une menace crétin? Tu penses que tu nous fais peur?

Il a raison vous ferez mieux de partir

Il a déjà pris possession de son âme le demeuré, je te trouve très mignonne…tu ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse de quoi un de ces soirs…je te montrerai vraiment c'est quoi s'amuser avec le grand Brian MC Neal!

Je préfère aller nettoyer des écuries pleins d'excréments que de dîner avec un macho comme toi

Dis donc tu sais pas à qui tu t'adresses comme ça

Oh oui je sais! À une pourriture finie qui essaie de se faire une réputation de chef!

Tout le monde les regarda avec des yeux de terreur.

Tu as besoin de te faire régler jeune fille….il alla lever la main sur Ewilan quand…

Si tu la touches…tu ne penseras même pas à la revoir à nouveau, avait dit Mikhaïl qui avait pris ma main et il la serrait tellement fort que le garçon allait pleurer

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAIS LÂCHE-MOI

Excuse-toi envers la demoiselle…..dit-il en prenait un air très glacial

Pourquoi je devrais?

Cherches-tu à ce que ça fasse plus mal? Il força sur la douleur et il criait comme jamais avant. Tout le monde regarda la scène d'un air apeuré

Hééé hihi tu sais je plaisantais, je sais que c'est ta petite copine…je vole jamais les copines de mes bons vieux amis!

Mikhaïl lâcha le bras de Brian qui était devenu tellement rouge que ça devenait violet. Il regarda son bras, choqué et il s'en alla en courant jusqu'à…

OH NON PAS QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE!

à ce que j'ai vu de loin, tu allais frapper MA MEILLEURE AMIE? Eh bien….sache que…dis-je en prenant ses bras en le ramenant par en arrière? Il hurla de plus belle

On ne lève jamais la main sur une femme, je me demande où tu as appris les bonnes manières. Que ce soit très clair, j'ai horreur qu'on touche aux gens, plus particulièrement quand je les connais et que ce sont ceux que j'aime. Gare à toi car je vous ai tous à l'œil!

Pour quoi tu te prends? Miss Karaté j'arrive à la rescousse?

Je fis craquer ses épaules. Il pleurait presque

Ce n'est pas exactement le genre de réponse que j'attends. Je voulais plus quelque chose comme : oh excuse-moi plus jamais je vais toucher les filles que je croise sur mon chemin

excuse-moi plus jamais je vais toucher les filles que je croise sur mon chemin! Dit-il en répétant. MAIS S'IL TE PLAIT JE VEUX PARTIR

Va-t-en!

Je le lâchai et il partit en courant suivit de son lèche-botte. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Les élèves me regardaient avec un air perdu. Bon…j'avais dévoilé à tout le monde mes talents de combattante.

Ah Mégan tu es arrivée pile au bon moment! Merci infiniment je t'aime! T'as assuré jte jure! Tu as détruit sa réputation avec ça, tout le monde va le renier et personne n'aura plus peur de ce crétin.

Personne ne touche à ma meilleure amie, lui dis-je en lui faisait un câlin qu'elle me remit avec vivacité. Je me retournai pour regarder Mikhaïl. J'avais remarqué que tout à l'heure il était très en colère. Je le comprenais…

Mikhaïl..ça va ils ne t'ont rien fait?

Rassure-toi je vais bien

Merci de m'avoir défendu. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi en colère….tu es sûr que ça va?

Oui bien sur, avait-il répondu avec un beau sourire. Étrange…avoir été si colérique il n'y a pas 5 min et l'autre 5 min d'après, de bonne humeur comme si rien ne s'était produit…

Bon eh bien nous pouvons continuer à dîner, dit Ewilan en lui souriant à son tour.

Euh…je n'ai plus faim désolé. Je vais aller me préparer pour mes prochains cours

Mais voyons il nous reste encore 1 heure, on peut bien continuer…

Désolé. On se verra en cours!

Il partit en courant. Je regardai Ewilan qui était très déçue.


	12. Explications sérieuses

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**Chapitre 12 :**

_Anéantie…je suis anéantie, le départ de Mikhaïl m'a vraiment fait quelque chose et nous sommes maintenant tous installés dans la cafétéria de notre lycée. _

_Pour résumer la situation nous sommes un groupe d'adolescent qui a pour but de sauver le monde avec des monstres digitaux. Oui je vous l'accorde, cette situation est vraiment incroyable et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'admettre. Mais pour tout vous dire, c'est vrai. Nous avons été choisis pour sauver la terre avec l'aide de petits monstres digitaux appelés digimon. Je m'appelle Ewilan Lynh, adolescente de 15 ans vivant dans un petit quartier de la grande ville de Tokyo. Je vais au lycée comme tout le monde sauf que je dois sauver le monde. . . et le digimonde après l'école. _

_Ma meilleure amie Mégan est aussi une digisauveuse comme moi, mais en ce moment elle dévore du regard le beau blond qui se trouve en face d'elle… et le beau blond en question le lui rend très bien._

- Brian est vraiment HORRIBLE, _s'écria Mimi_. Il mérite vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé, bravo Mégan.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il s'en prenait à Ewilan et Mikhaïl je n'ai pas trop réfléchis. J'ai foncé!

_C'est bizarre mais quand Mégan parle, tout le monde l'écoute. Cette fille a beaucoup de charisme et c'est aussi pour cela que je l'adore. Cela fait pas beaucoup de temps que nous avons rejoins le groupe des digisauveurs mais elle s'est faite tout de suite acceptée part tout le monde… à part Sora. Sora est une fille géniale, mais tout le monde voit bien qu'elle a un problème contre Mégan. Elles se chamaillent souvent toutes les deux et c'est parfois Taï ou Mimi qui doivent les calmer. Au fond je suis sure que c'est à cause de Matt. Mais ne demandez pas pourquoi?_

- Oh je suis tellement fatigué, _fit Izzy en baillant_. Je vais rentré à la maison.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive? _Demanda Sora inquiète_

- J'ai travaillé une partie de la nuit pour essayer de localiser le nouveau empereur de digimon…

- Et tu l'as trouvé? _Fit Taï sans demander son reste_

- Non Taï je ne l'ai pas trouvé, sa base secrète est carrément introuvable. J'ai du faire vingt scan du digimonde pour essayer de le localiser, mais je n'y arrive pas, _continua Izzy d'un ton piteux_

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas le trouver j'en suis certaine, l'encouragea Sora

- Oui mais je ne vous ai pas dit le plus grave…

- HA BON?

- Oui vous savez le Flymon que Löwkotmon a battu la dernière fois…

- Oui, _le stoppa Matt_. Il devait agir contre sa volonté a cause d'un virus ou autre chose non?

- Et ben non! Il n'agissait pas contre sa volonté. Il était parfaitement lucide. J'ai vérifié et il n'avait pas de roues noires ou autre chose qui l'aurait forcer à faire quoi que se soit.

- Ben mince alors…mais ce n'est pas si grave que cela non? _Fis-je doucement_

- Non mais c'est quand même inquiétant, _me répondit Matt_

_La cloche sonna et nous nous dispersâmes pour retourner en cours ou à autre chose. Mégan avait décidé de faire un tour près du club de musique du lycée avec Matt. J'étais sure qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps amis ces deux là._

_Pour ma part j'avais pris le chemin de la bibliothèque. J'avais deux heures de libre parce que je n'avais pas encore choisi mon «extra». Les extras sont des cours extrascolaires qui compte dans la moyenne. Taï a choisit le foot car il faisait partit de l'équipe de football de notre lycée, Sora fait du tennis, Mimi a pris des cours de cuisine, Matt joue dans un groupe donc naturellement il a pris musique, pour Izzy l'informatique est sa tasse de thé, Mégan voulait continué de se perfectionner aux arts martiaux donc elle a choisit le karaté. Seuls Joe et moi n'avons pas encore choisi nos extras._

_Pour lui ces deux heures supplémentaires renforceraient sa matière principale.. Joe veut absolument faire médecin et c'est très dur pour lui car il devra bientôt prendre des cours de plus en plus intensifs._

- Hey salut Ewilan, ça va?

- Oh bonjour...Mikaël, bonjour Willis

- Tu vas bien Ewilan ? _s'inquiéta Willis_. Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

- Non non…enfin oui, je veux dire que je n'ai pas encore digérer ce qui s'est passé à la cafétéria tout a l'heure.

_Nous allâmes nous asseoir sur un banc devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Mikaël et Willis sont aussi des digisauveurs mais sont américains, donc ils ne sont pas vraiment sur le terrain comme nous. Mickaël vit dans le même quartier de Mimi a New York alors que Willis est originaire du Colorado. Ils étaient venus nous faire un petit bonjour… et ils sont tellement mignons. Les deux sont blonds aux yeux bleus, Willis est par contre plus petit que Mickaël mais ils sont d'une gentillesse impressionnante._

- C'est vrai qu'il est correct Mikhaïl, j'ai entendu deux filles de dernière année en parler au déjeuné.

- Ha oui ? Et elles disaient quoi ? _demandais-je avec une boule dans l'estomac_

_Willis et Mickaël se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ils avaient compris que je craquais pour…_

- Mysteryman, oui c'est comme ça que les filles l'appellent.

Willis éclata de rire suivit par son acolyte en voyant mon visage. Je devais faire une tête à faire peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ewilan, Mikhaïl devait être embarrasser par la gène qu'a occasionné Brian et sa bande. Le lycée c'est comme ça tu comprends ? fit Mickaël en se levant

- Oui c'est vrai ce genre de chose arrive tout le temps, il ne faut pas que tu perdes le nord pour ça, _continua Willis._ Bon nous allons te dire au revoir maintenant nous devons rentrer chez nous.

- Déjà ?

- Ben oui, tu sais les parents…

_Mickaël et Willis me firent une bise et s'en allèrent_ _vers la salle informatique. Ils ont raison, je ne devrais pas me tracasser d'avantage avec tout ça. C'est vrai quoi après tout…il m'a défendu et il s'est très bien débrouillé en plus. Il leurs avait donné la chair de poule. Plus personne n'en aurait peur désormais c'est le bon côté de l'histoire. Mais pourquoi être parti aussi vite ?_

_BIIP…BIIP…BIIP…_

_Je pris rapidement mon D-Terminal sous le regard furieux de la bibliothécaire. Il y avait un message de Mégan :_

**Rejoins nous tout de suite dans la salle informatique. Meg. **

_Je pris le chemin de la salle informatique du lycée en priant pour que ce ne soit pas trop grave._

- Ewilan !

_J'aperçus Matt qui me rejoignait à grande vitesse. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus décoiffés que d'habitude et sa chemise blanche était hors de son pantalon._

- Tu as reçu les nouvelles ? _me demanda t-il_

- Oui c'est Meg qui m'a lancé un message instantanné. J'avais laisser mon D-Terminal connecté. Mais tu sais ce qui se passe toi ?

- Pas plus que toi, Izzy m'a lancé un email sur mon portable. Et comme j'étais en extra j'ai pas pu le lire à temps.

- Et moi qui pensait que tu étais avec Meg, _fis-je tranquillement en poussant la porte de la salle._

_Les joues de Matt devinrent aussi rouges qu'une belle cerise lorsqu'il entendit un petit ricanement._

- TSUNOMON

- KOTMON !

Le petit digimon sauta dans mes bras en ronronnant de plaisir. Je tournai ma tête et vit que ce n'était pas seulement Matt et moi qui avions eu le plaisir de revoir nos digimon. Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon et Lovelymon se tenaient près de Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi et Megan.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? _demanda Matt._ Pourquoi êtes vous venus dans notre monde ?

- Eh ben quoi ! T'es pas content de nous voir ? _fit Gabumon_

- Pfft…_répondit Gomamon_. Joe j'ai très faim !

- Pour ne pas changer, _soupira Joe_

Quelques rires fusèrent mais se terminèrent vites. Tout le monde attendait la réponse à la question de Matt. Kotmon s'était légèrement assoupie dans mes bras et en la regardant de plus près je vis quelques hématomes sur son corps.

- On vous a attaqué…n'est-ce pas ? _fis-je en regardant tous les digimon présents_

- Non, seulement Kotmon, _répondit Lovelymon_

- Mais pourquoi ? _a demandé Megan_

- Pour une chose très bête, _marmonna Kotmon dans mes bras._ D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de vous le dire mais je pense avoir compris pourquoi les digimon se battaient entre eux et contre nous.

- Les digimon se battent entre eux ? _demanda Mimi effrayée_

- Oui certains digimon ont adopté la doctrine de l'héritier de l'empereur. Il n'agit pas du tout comme Ken. Ken utilisait la violence et la peur, mais cet héritier n'est pas comme cela, _répondit Palmon_

- Nous avons découvert que l'héritier de l'empereur des digimon donnait quelques soirs des conférences dans lesquelles il expliquait qu'il n'emploierait pas les méthodes de son prédécesseur, _continua Biyomon_

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? _Demanda Izzy_

- D'après lui, les digimon sont des êtres supérieurs à la race humaine…il ne prendra pas possession du digimonde comme Ken mais il demande à tous ceux qui l'écoute de répandre la nouvelle a travers le digimonde, _reprit Tentomon_

- Après quelques temps nous avons découvert que certains digimon changeaient de comportement. Ils devenaient agressifs….la majorité en fait, _dit Gomamon_

- Tout cela s'est passé très vite, _fit Lovelymon en prenant sa glace de poche._ Il était trop tard quand nous l'avons remarqué. Sans nous en rendre compte, nous avons laissé le digimonde se diviser en deux clans.

- Comment ça ? Je ne vois rien moi, _fit Izzy en pianotant comme un fou sur son clavier_

- Mais tu n'as pas compris ce qu'on vient de dire, soupira Agumon. L'héritier de l'empereur n'est pas une menace officielle pour le monde digital parce qu'il ne contraint personne à le suivre. Les digimon sont très lucides quand ils viennent l'écouter et beaucoup sont d'accord avec lui.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas parler ? _reprocha Tai_

- Parce qu'on ne l'a su que très récemment, _continua Agumon._ Les autres digimon se méfient de nous. Lorsqu'ils est en conférence, beaucoup de digimon se prennent pour ses gardes du corps.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me suis battue, _chuchota Kotmon._ Des Floramon m'ont reconnu et ont cru que j'allais m'en prendre à l'empereur actuel.

- Quand nous avons su cette bagarre nous avons décider de venir vous voir tout de suite. Biyomon a prévenu Yoleil par email et nous sommes venus ici.

- Vous avez bien fait,_ félicita Tai_. Les autres ne sont pas venus en cours car il y avait une réunion des profs au collège. Je suis sur qu'a l'instant même qu'ils sont déjà tous au courant.

- BEEP BEEP !

_Mégan me regarda avec stupeur, nos deux D-Terminal avait reçu un email en même temps. Kotmon se dégagea de mes bras et je pris l'appareil pour lire l'email :_

**Rejoignez nous chez Tai. Nous avons reçu un mail de Gennai et il demande à ce que tout le monde soit chez lui dans 20 minutes. Ken.**

- Ils exagèrent, ils peuvent nous laisser le temps de nous habiller correctement! _s'exclama Mimi_

- Yoleil nous demande juste de nous dépêcher, _fit remarquer Mégan en rangeant son D-Terminal._

- C'est dommage Mikaël et Willis sont partis tout à l'heure, _remarqua Mimi._

- Oh oui c'est vrai, ils ont été tellement chou, _s'écria Megan_. Pas vrai Ewie ?

- Oui c'est vrai qu'ils sont gentils, _répondis-je en souriant_

- Et surtout très beaux, _marmonna t-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles_.

_Matt haussa les sourcils en la regardant et pour toute réponse elle lui tira la langue d'amusement Mes yeux se posèrent sur Sora, celle ci d'ordinaire enjouée s'était tue devant cette scène de complicité. Ohhh ! La jalouse… enfin elle._

_Nous nous étions rendus chez Tai avec plus de retard qu'on ne l'avait prévu. J'avais laissé Kotmon nous devancé pour prévenir qu'on arriverait avec du retard. Agumon, Gabumon, et Tentomon avait régressé en Koromon, Tsunomon et Motimon, car ils étaient trop voyant…ou qu'ils prenaient beaucoup trop de place._

_- _Gabumon qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ce matin_ ? avait répliqué Matt en essayant de faire sortir le digimon par la fenêtre_

_- _Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas_, avait dit le digimon d'un ton buté_

_En voyant cela Tai avait décidé de les faire régresser. Biyomon s'en irait par la voie des airs en n'essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Gomamon se baladerait dans le sac de Joe. Seul Palmon serait vu des passants._

_- _Ben oui_, avait dit Mimi en riant. _On la prendra pour une plante en pot

_Tout avait bien commencé sauf qu'on avait oublié un tout petit détail :_

_- _JUUUUUUUUUUUNE

_- _OH !MATT CHERIIII, AMOUR DE MA VIE!

_La soeur de Davis (ne me demander pas comment je l'ai reconnu (--) ) s'était jetée sur le chanteur sans sommation en essayant de l'embrasser en pleine rue. Il avait fallut toute la logique d'Izzy et la patience de tout le monde pour s'en débarrasser._

- Oh mon Dieu, mais c'est Orlando Bloom_ ! s'était-il exclamé_

_- _Où ça ? Où ça ?

- Là bas ! Près de l'hôtel «Le lotus Bleu»_, avait continué Izzy sur la même lancé._

_- _Oh mon Dieu ! Il faut que j'aille lui faire signer mon T-shirt….GOODBYE MY LOVER_, avait-elle lancé à Matt en courant comme une cinglée vers l'hôtel _

_Bien qu'un fou rire commençait à remonter dans ma gorge, je ne l'avais pas laisser éclater…comme tout le monde._

_Donc à cause de ces péripéties, nous étions arrivés chez Tai essoufflés et sur le bord de mourir de rire. Le pauvre Matt n'avait pas dit un mot, conscient qu'on n'oublierait pas rapidement ce qui s'était passé._

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivés? _demanda TK inquie_t

_Nous étions tous confortablement installés dans la chambre de Tai. Celle ci était évidemment décorée de poster représentant des joueurs de soccer sur tous les murs._

- Quelle horrible décoration! _Remarqua Mimi tout haut._

_Elle rougit légèrement devant le regard assassin de Tai. A coté d'elle se trouvait une jeune fille au long cheveux raides attachés par un bandeau et portant des lunettes. C'était Yoleil qui n'avait des yeux que pour Ken. Le regard de celui ci rencontra le mien et nous nous sourîmes mutuellement. _

- Alors, _reprit la sœur cadette de Tai_. Pourquoi êtes vous si en retard? Kotmon nous avait prévenu mais on ne pensait pas que vous vous arriveriez aussi tard.

- Ce n'est pas notre faute on a rencontré June, _a déclaré innocemment Tsunomon _

_Là, impossible de me contrôler, le fou rire que je retenais prisonnier dans ma gorge explosa dans toute la chambre en contaminant au passage toutes les personnes et digimon présentes dans la pièce à part Matt._

_Gatomon et Kotmon se retenaient pour avoir l'air sérieuse. Tai, Davis, Mimi et Mégan pleuraient de rire avec leur digimon respectifs. Yoleil, Sora et Cody se tenaient les cotes à n'en plus finir. Joe, Ken et Kari se retenaient au lit pour ne pas tomber à force de rire. Izzy s'était carrément affalé devant l'ordinateur de Tai. TK donnait de fréquentes bourrades dans le dos à son frère qui à ma plus grande surprise pleurait de rire sur Tsunomon en l'étouffant presque._

- Franchement Davis, ta sœur est….

_Nous n'entendîmes pas la suite car au même instant quatorze digivices sonnèrent, coupant notre rire aussi vite qu'il était venu._

- Il se passe quelque chose dans le digimonde, _affirma Izzy en regardant simultanément son ordi et son digivice_

- Allons-y! _s'écria Tai_

_Davis se plaça devant l'écran, je tendis mon digivice en même temps que tout le monde et nous fumes tous aspirés dans les limbes digitaux._

- Ouille!

- AAAAhhh! Davis pousse toi!

- Ben dis à TK d'enlever ses fesse de mon nez

- Oh j'ai mal, _pleurnicha Mimi_

- LA FERME MIMI! _s'écria nerveusement Matt_

_Nous nous levâmes un par un, la situation était déjà suffisamment gênante comme ça. Une odeur de brûler chatouilla mes narines, je me suis tournée en même temps que Mimi mais j,entendit son cri perçant à elle._

- OHHH MON DIEU! QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE?

****

**A/N : Nous sommes désolées pour le très gros retard que nous avons eu et nous espérons que vous avez eu une bonne lecture. Sun&KayG.**


	13. Explications sérieuses part2

**Chapitre 13**

- OH MON DIEU MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ? _s'écria Mimi_

_Nous nous retournâmes en même temps et poussâmes des cris d'horreur. L'odeur de brûler que nous sentions était celle de l'air qui était pollué à cause d'un incendie qui avait eu lieu sur place. Pas n'importe quel incendie mais un incendie grave. Le beau ciel de couleur vive qu'on avait l'habitude de voir avait changé en un ciel grisâtre. C'était du à la fumée qui avait monté jusqu'en haut. Les grands arbres géants étaient tombée en rangé. Les belles feuilles vertes de ceux-ci avaient changé en couleur charbon. L'herbe verte avait aussi changé de la même couleur. L'odeur odorante qui y circulait auparavant n'y demeurait plus. On s'étouffait. Il nous fallait absolument nous aérer et vite. Pour ça, il nous fallait l'aide de nos digimons _

- Vite! Je ne peux plus respirer il faut faire quelque chose! _S'affola Ewilan. Je la comprenais il fallait agir vite ou on y restait._

- Il y a tellement de fumée qu'on n'y se retrouve plus! Sora fais appelle à Birdramon dépêche-toi! _Ordonna Taï_

- Tu as entendu Biyomon? Digivolve-toi!

- Tout de suite. BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE-TOI EN…BIRDRAMON

- GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE-TOI EN….IKKAKUMON

- HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE-TOI EN….

- C'est assez! Avec les grandes ailes de Birdramon, l'air sera beaucoup plus aéré. Vas-y Birdramon! _Encouragea Sora_

- Et avec Ikkakumon, il éteindra quelques flammes persistantes. Allez-y avant qu'il y en ait un autre!

_Les digimons ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. En peu de temps, la fumée s'était dissipée et les flammes étaient éteintes. Honnêtement, j'aurais voulu ne pas voir le désastre qui se présentait à nous. C'était horrible. Si je me fis à ce qu'il y avait autour, c'était un petit quartier digimon car il y avait plusieurs bâtiments qui s'étaient complètement effondrés. Les vitres brillaient partout du aux fenêtres brisées. Ce petit habitat était désormais réduit en poussière. Le bon côté à tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun digimon de blessé ou pire encore morts. Le quartier était déserté. Ils avaient sûrement fui en voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour arrêter cet incendie. Ça donnait le cœur gros de voir ce bazar…_

- Seigneur…mais qui a bien pu faire ça? Se demanda Izzy

- C'est un incendie criminelle je pense qu'on peut s'entendre là dessus, _déclarais-je_

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille? _Me demanda Kari encore affolée_

- Si je me rappelle bien ce qu'Izzy nous a fait part cet après-midi, une bonne majorité des digimons prend part à la mascarade de cet empereur cinglé.

- L'empereur tu dis? Comment peux-tu en conclure qu'il a un rapport avec ça?

- Hello Yoleï réveille-toi. C'est notre ennemi de l'heure. Alors tout ce qui se passe de mauvais, il aura toujours un rapport quelconque, _affirma Matt_

- Matt et Megan marquent un point, _approuva T.K_

- Alors l'empereur lui-même aurait parti ce désastre? _Demanda Davis l'air interloqué_

- Depuis quand il a des pouvoirs? _S'exclama Joe n'étant pas sûr de comprendre_

- Joe…ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire des remarques stupides, _lui fit Mimi d'un ton sec._

- Et c'est encore moins le moment de se battre, c'est une possibilité commeune autre Mimi. Plus rien est impossible désormais, _déclara Ewilan en s'approchant de Mimi pour la calmer_

- HÉ VENEZ VOIR VITE! _Cria Agumon_

_Nous courûmes à l'endroit où nous avions entendu la voix d'Agumon nous interpeller. Une fois arrivée, nous vîmes tous nos digimons entourer un autre d'entre eux. Il était si petit qu'il fallut qu'on s'approcha du cercle qu'ils avaient fait pour le centrer. Il ne ressemblait pas à grand chose à part peut-être à de la glue de couleur brunâtre. Par contre, il avait de grands yeux et de grandes dents. Personnellement, je ne le trouvais pas mignon du tout mais bon…_

- Oh la la…ce qu'il est laid! _m'exclamais-je tout bas_

- Megan! Un minimum de respect ne te serait pas trop demandé? Il est peut-être blessé très gravement. Ton commentaire n'était pas du tout le bienvenue, _me cria Lovelymon en me regardant avec des gros yeux. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas gentil_

- Tu as raison mais quand même…

- Pas un mot de plus!

- Du calme…

- Attention il se réveille! _Nous alerta Tentomon_

_Effectivement, le petit digimon était en train de se remuer. Une fois qu'il eut ouvert l'œil, il regarda autour de lui et il nous aperçut en train de le regarder pour voir s'il était bien. Pris de panique, il nous attaqua avec une attaque qui ressemblait plutôt à de….DE LA CROTTE! Nous courûmes dans tous les sens pour essayer d'échapper à cette attaque de crotte. Seul Davis fut touché._

- OHH C'EST DÉGOÛTANT ! _cria Mimi en courant dans tous les sens_

- OOOHH ÇA PUE COMME ÇA SE PEUT PAS! _Cria à son tour Davis_

- AAAH IL VA PAYER! _S'écria Yoleï qui s'approchait de lui pour sûrement l'envoyer très loin d'ici_

- NON YOLEÏ ATTENDS! _Hurla son digimon Hawkmon en s'envolant vers elle. Mais malheureusement, le digimon crottant l'attaqua avec un coup de tête._

- AHH…alors si c'est comme ça…

- ARRÊTEZ!

_Nous nous retournâmes vers Kari qui avait poussé un cri que même des morts congelés auraient entendus. Elle prit le bébé digimon dans ses bras et le protégea. Mais le protéger contre qui? Nous? Mais voyons pour un bébé, je trouvais qu'il se montrait assez violent et contre toute forme de violence, il fallait se défendre. Mais contre un bébé…_

- N'avez-vous pas honte? Regardez cette pauvre petite bête sans défense…_dit-elle en le câlinant_

- Kari a raison, c'est un bébé et ce n'est pas une petite attaque de rien qui va nous pousser à le tuer. Il est assez blessé comme voyons regardez-le un peu! _approuva Gatomon qui s'était mis aux côtés de Kari comme d'habitude_

- C'est vrai…ce n'était pas une attaque volontaire. Il voulait se protéger, _poursuivit Ken_

- Se protéger de Yoleï et Hawkmon…_continua Wormon_

- Eh Wormon! Je te signale que je n'ai rien fait! _Se défendit Hawkmon_

- Ouais c'est vrai, c'est plutôt Yoleï qui lui a fichu la trouille, peut-être même la trouille de sa vie, normal qui n'aurait pas peur de Yoleï? _rétorqua Davis en la regardant_

- Là dessus, je suis assez de ton avis Davis! _approuva Demiveemon en se posant sur la nuque à Davis_

- Ah comme ça je fais peur hen.., je vais vous donner encore plus raison d'avoir peur de moi! _Les menaça Yoleï déjà hors d'elle-même_

_- _Davis et Yoleï est-ce que vous allez un jour arrêtez vos enfantillages ridicules et vous concentrer sur le nécessaire? Ça devient très laçant pour nous de vous supporter! _S'exclama T.K qui retint Yoleï dans sa course_

_- _Laisse-les profiter T.K car ils n'auront plus cette chance bientôt…_lui dit le petit digimon qui pouvait à peine parler. Il avait besoin d'être soigné le pauvre_

_Nous poussèrent un cri de stupéfaction. Comment savait-il le prénom de T.K?_

_- _Tu connais mon prénom? Mais…

- Vous êtes les digisauveurs c'est normal que je vous connaisse. Tout le digimonde vous connaît, vous êtes ceux qui doivent épargner le mal dans notre monde paisible. Vous êtes nos héros! Merci à toi Kari.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour quoi que ce soit. Parfois certains d'entre nous s'emportent mais jamais pour bien longtemps. Mais dis-moi…est-ce normal que je sois tâchée de tâche brune..?

- Laissez-moi me présentez, je suis Crottomon et oui c'est normal ma charmante Kari car je suis un digimon crottant et habituellement je pue. Mais t'en fais pas, il n'y a que des tâches mais pas d'odeur car je suis en sécurité avec toi par contre, mon odeur dégage que lorsque je suis entourée d'ennemis.

- Que je sache tu m'as attaqué! Et je pue! Je vais puer combien de temps? _Paniqua Davis_

- Ahh je vois qui tu es. Vous vous faites rare les Crottomons mais rassure-toi avec une bonne douche Davis tu vas aller bien. Mais cette douche..tu devras la prendre maintenant car plus cette odeur nauséabonde reste sur la peau, plus elle persiste et plus c'est dur à enlever, _expliqua Patamon_

- QUOI? VITE UNE RIVIÈRE UN LAC UN SEAU D'EAU AIDEZ-MOI!

_Je m'approchai et je lui frappai la tête d'un coup de poing. Il tomba sur le sol inconscient. Des petits rires s'échappèrent de quelques uns d'entre nous. _

_- _Nous aurons la paix pendant un petit instant. C'est mieux que rien, _dis-je sans regret d'avoir frappé Davis_

- J'ai de la misère à l'avouer mais je suis d'accord avec elle. _Je la regardai dans le coin de l'œil mais rien d'autre_ Hé…je me rappelle que tu as soulevé un commentaire bizarre tout à l'heure…pourquoi as-tu dis qu'ils n'auraient pas cette chance bientôt? _Demanda Sora_

- Ce qui s'est passé dans mon village va se reproduire partout dans le digimonde jusqu'à ce qu'il soit détruit…

- Tu as assisté à ce massacre? S'écrièrent Taï et Matt en même temps

- Un massacre qui aurait pu ne pas y avoir lieu si vous n'étiez pas arrivés en retard, _interrompit un vieillard qui arriva à petit pas. C'était Gennaï_

- GENNAÏ VOUS ÊTES LÀ! _S'exclama Crottomon de joie en sautant dans __les bras du vielle homme avec le peu d'énergie qu'il possédait._

- Crotomon, je suis désolé j'aurais espéré que tout ça ne se soit pas arrivé mais je comptais sur CERTAINES PERSONNES…_dit-il en nous regardant méchamment. Nous n'avions pas d'excuse. Nous ne disions pas un mot. _

- Bon l'important c'est que vous soyez là. Rentrons chez moi. Je soignerai Crottomon et entre temps, nous aurons une conversation très sérieuse. Allons-y! Oh et…ramassez Davis en chemin.

_Tout le monde me regarda et partit en courant vers Gennaï. Les lâcheurs! Pire que ces jeunes gens, on meurt! Je le pris dans mes bras et je rejoignis les autres. Mon dieu…il puait tant. Il ne sera pas le seul à prendre une bonne douche._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Aaah merci de m'avoir emprunté votre salle de bain Gennaï. Je me sens tout neuf maintement! _Déclara Davis tout content. Quel enfant…_

- Bon ça va imbécile assied-toi et écoute ce que t'as manqué, _lui envoya Yoleï en plein visage. Elle ne se gênait vraiment pas cette jeune fille. Je l'aimais bien._

_- _Oh toi ne me cherches pas!

- Ah s'il vous plait…_supplia Mimi au bord de la crise de nerf_

- Donc si j'ai bien compris , l'empereur aurait envoyé les digimons qu'il a réussi à ranger de son côté pour attaquer tous les petits villages des digimons ayant refusé de le suivre? récapitula Izzy, l'air dégoûté.

- Tout à fait.

- Je savais qu'il avait un rapport avec ça!

- Bravo Davis tu fais des progrès et qu'est-ce que tu veux avec ça un trophée? _Lança Armadillomon_

- Eh mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre moi?

- ASSEZ!

_On se retourna tous vers Ewilan qui s'était mise debout pour crier. C'était surprenant et froid. Jamais Ewilan s'emportait de la sorte et jamais sans qu'on s'y attende. D'accord Davis était bête et elle n'y en est pas encore habituée mais tout de même…ma charmante amie avait un soucis dont je n'étais pas encore au courant…_

_- _Euh..désolée. C'est juste que depuis tout à l'heure nous ne faisons que nous battre et nous n'avançons à rien, _laissa-t elle échapper doucement_

_- _Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Mes jeunes gens, vous devez apprendre à contrôler vos émotions car dites-vous bien que si vous n'arrivez pas à le faire, vous ne pourrez rien faire contre ce qui vous attendra, _nous dit Gennaï d'un ton sérieux. Ça ne rassurait personne…_

_- _Désolé tout le monde…_s'inclina Davis_. Alors comme ça, l'empereur est le responsable de cette tragédie?

_- _Oui Davis. En tout cas, c'est clair, tous les empereurs sont fous! Ils ont tous des idées impossible à comprendre d'où elles leur viennent! _Déclara Cody_

_Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit,il regarda Ken dans les yeux et baissa la tête par la suite._

- Désolé Ken…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Tu as raison de toute évidence. Mais l'important c'est qu'aujourd'hui c'est du passé.

- Il y a une très grande différence entre Ken et ce cinglé. Il réussit à les convaincre de leur plein gré et Ken utilisait les roues noires. Disons que pour réussir à persuader quelqu'un à être méchant, il faut être assez fou, _dit Matt d'un ton ironique_

- Il n'y a pas que cet empereur qui a perdu la tête mais aussi tous les digimons qu'il a réussi à convaincre. Ils sont même beaucoup plus stupides que l'empereur lui-même, _laissa échapper Mimi_

- Je suis d'accord avec Mimi, mais je ne comprends pas ces digimons. Comment ont-ils réussi à embarquer dans cette mission suicidaire? Crottomon, y'en a-t-il que tu connaissais_? Demanda Gabumon_

- Oui…effectivement j'avais mon ami Crottomon avec qui je m'entendais beaucoup. Eh puis il y a eu cette conférence qui a détruit notre amitié. J'étais contre l'empereur et lui était pour. Je ne pouvais pas rester ami avec quelqu'un qui approuvait ces idées absurdes.

- C'est évident.

- Vous pensez que l'empereur pourra aussi nous obtenir un entretient avec lui? _Proposa Agumon._

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux bien lui demander? S'il vous plait monsieur l'empereur, voudriez-vous bien cesser ce désordre et faisons la paix non la guerre? _Lança sarcastiquement TK_

- Non j'ai pas voulu dire ça comme ça…mais la violence n'est pas toujours la solution à tous les problèmes. _Il était très pacifique ce digimon!_

- Il doit sûrement être un de ces empereurs bornés il ne comprendra pas grand chose alors tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de le combattre, _dit Hawkon_

- Et puis tu nous vois lui demander ce qu'il compte faire? Le bien et mal ne coopèrent pas ensemble. C'est chacun pour soi, on essaie de vaincre l'autre alors ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on fera équipe. Avec des types comme lui, il faut toujours employer la méthode forte. Et puis d'abord, qui a dit qu'on avait besoin d'aide?

- Gatomon a raison, nous pouvons bien nous débrouiller, _dit Patamon_

- Euh désolé d'interrompre tout ça mais j'ai l'impression qu'on avance à rien.

- Wormon dit vrai alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Je trouve qu'en restant assis à discuter ne nous avance pas d'un poil! _Dit Taï qui s'impatientait. Il avait raison moi aussi je voulais un peu d'action. Si c'était ça être digisauveur..placoter, placoter et placoter…_

_- _Je suis d'accord avec Taï, j'en ai marre d'être assise à parler. On ne sauvera pas le monde en discutant. Gennaï, si vous nous avez réuni ici c'est que vous aviez forcément quelque chose à nous dire d'important c'est toujours pour ça qu'on vient vous voir! Alors dites-le nous car on tourne beaucoup trop autour du pot! _M'étais-je permise d'ajouter._

- Je vois que tu es pas mal pressée ma chère Megan. Le motif de votre présence était que vous arriviez à temps pour empêcher cet incendie mais à ce que j'ai vu…vous n'étiez pas là quand il le fallait. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…

_Nous commençâmes à rigoler comme avant de venir au digimonde. Il est vrai que ça nous rappelait la fameuse aventure avec June. Seul Matt rougissait de honte et de rage à la fois. Il était encore plus beau lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise. J'aimerais pouvoir toujours le mettre dans cet état pour encore mieux l'admirer. Ahh méchante fille que je suis! Pour rien au monde je voudrais que mon blondinet soit en mauvaise posture._

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Je ne me savais pas aussi amusant. Expliquez-moi!

- Non non ça va! Oui on sait on a manqué à notre responsabilité c'est impardonnable. Mais regardons le bon côté, nous n'avons pas trouvé de digimons morts c'est une bonne chose…non?

- C'est juste T.K mais un habitat a quand même été détruit et ce petit digimon se retrouve tout seul, sans ses proches, _dit Gennaï_

- C'est vraiment trop triste…on ne peut pas le laisser dans de telles conditions c'est sûr. J'ai une idée! Il pourrait nous suivre qu'est-ce que vous en dites? _Proposa Kari_

- Je dis que plus on est de fou, plus on rit! _Répondit Palmon_

- Et si tu nous suis, nous t'aiderons à retrouver tes proches. Je suis sûre qu'on les retrouvera, _persuada Sora_

- C'est trop gentil à vous!

- Enfin une chose de régler. Pour répondre à la question de Megan, il y a autre chose qui vous amène ici. J'ai trouvé l'emplacement de la demeure à l'empereur.

_Nous nous tûmes. Mais c'était génial! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de cris de joie?_

- FANTASTIQUE! Pourquoi ne l'avoir pas dit plus tôt Gennaï? C'est super! Maintenant, tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de nous rendre là bas et de lui botter les fesses, détruire le mal et on entre chez nous.

- Décidément ça se voit que tu es nouvelle, _lâcha Sora sans se gêner._

- Non Sora mais qu'est-ce que tu fais…? _la retint Biyomon_

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore insinuer mademoiselle?

- Si on se fit à ce que tu dis, c'est comme si tout était facile. Eh bien je suis désolée de te faire descendre de ton nuage chérie, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça!

- Bon ça y est tu recommences. Économise ta salive et aussi tes forces pour te battre au lieu de juger ma façon de penser.

- Ma pauvre naïve, si c'était si simple que ça, penses-tu qu'on aurait eu appel à de nouveaux digisauveurs? Avant que tu n' arrives avec Ewilan, nous étions déjà nombreux. Tous ensemble nous avons vaincu plusieurs méchants très puissants et sans pitié. Mais quand on fait appel à de nouvelles recrues, c'est parce que la situation est plus compliquée qu'elle en a l'air. Il y a des pièges partout dans le digimonde. Cet empereur nous attend déjà à bras ouvert.

_À ce moment, je ne disais plus rien et les autres non plus. Ce n'était pas faux ce qu'elle m'avait sorti. S'ils ont du faire appel à Ewilan et moi c'est que c'était urgent. Je hais l'admettre, mais elle m'a cloué le bec et en beauté en plus._

- Tu sais Megan…elle n'a pas tort, _se permit Ewilan de me dire. Elle avait l'air d'avoir peur de me l'admettre._

- Ewilan!

- C'est bien qu'il y a une de vous deux qui comprend ce que je veux dire.

- J'ai très bien compris tu sauras que je t'approuve pour cette fois. Bon…alors j'imagine qu'il faut avoir un plan.

- Trève de bavardage il se trouve où cet emplacement? _Demanda Yolei_

- Il a choisi un emplacement que vous n'avez pas encore découvert du digimonde. J'imagine qu'il se fait très discret pour mieux vous attaquer. Il s'agit d'une montagne qui se situe complètement à l'extrémité du digimonde. C'est impossible de la manquer. Elle est très sombre cette montage. Mais le chemin pour s'y rendre est assez long et même vos plus forts digimons volant tel que Birdramon par exemple ne pourra pas faire ce chemin en 2 jours. Il vous faudra du temps.

- C'est dingue comment avez-vous fait? Ça faisait un bout que je cherchais aussi à trouver comment trouver la demeure de cet empereur! _S'exclama Izzy. Je pense qu'il était furax de ne pas avoir trouvé cette information plus tôt._

- Calme-toi Izzy! Tu as déjà réussi à comprendre que les digimon étaient consentants pour se laisser amadouer par cet empereur. C'est une grande trouvaille, _l'encouragea Gomamon._

- Il a raison Izzy, tu fais déjà beaucoup pour cette équipe, _poursuivit Taï_

- Eh mais, si c'est une grande montagne, comment se fait-il qu'on ne l'aperçoit pas d'ici? _Constata Matt. C'était une excellente question._

- Eh bien…pour tout vous dire, cette montagne n'est pas vraiment là

_Qu'est qu'il venait de dire!_

- Gennaï si vous qui nous dites que nous n'avons pas le temps de plaisanter et vous nous sortez un truc pareil! De plus, ce n'est même pas drôle n'essayez plus d'en faire vous n'êtes pas doué! _S'écria Mimi. ce qu'elle me faisait rire! Mais je devais garder mon sérieux._

_- _Oui ça peut vous paraître insensé mais…c'est le cas. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire.

- Et en plus vous nous laissez planter comme ça?

- Je suis le transmetteur d'information. C'est vous les digisauveurs. À vous de comprendre comment il en est ainsi et surtout…trouver la solution. Petit indice pour commencer : elle est en vous.

- Et en plus vous trouvez le temps de jouer au devinette? Vous êtes peut-être vieux, mais vous êtes toujours capable d'être aussi chiant! _Rajouta Yoleï_

- Yoleï! Qu'est-ce que tu fais des bonnes manières? _S'écria Ken_

- Allez rentrons chez nous, nous en discuterons une fois rendus là bas, _nous proposa gentiment Joe._

_Je regardai Ewilan. Elle me regarda également. Tout était brouillé dans nos cerveaux à tous. Il y avait tellement de charabia à retenir et maintenant il se permettait de jouer avec nous. Il y a aussi cet empereur…ce qu'il était bizarre! Comment peut-il vivre quelque part d'invisible? Futé l'empereur!_

**N/A : Nous avons remarqué que les fanfics Digimon sont de moins en moins populaires. Je pense qu'en tant que fans de Digimon, vous savez qu'il y a une nouvelle saison « DIGIMON SAVERS » la saison 5. Alors pourquoi il y a de moins en moins de fics onlines? **

**Nous demandons à tout les fans qui écrivent sur digimon de venir plus souvent sur pour cette série. Après tout c'est une très bonne série…pourquoi voulez vous qu'elle entre dans l'oublie?**

**J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture et nous vous redemandons pardon pour le très gros retard que nous avons pris. **

**Princesse d'argent :**_ Merci d'être toujours là pour nous.Ca nous fait très plaisir._


End file.
